How Much I Love You
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: AU. Meet Sonny: Fun, loving, from a family of police officers, talkative, beautiful& a hopeless romantic! Now meet Chad: Mean, badboy, hot and the son of a criminal. So what happens when their lives collide in a kidnapping incident? Channny!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, hi. I hope you guys enjoy this story! I re-edited it because I realized that I've been making a lot of mistakes here and there…ahahh. Enjoy:)**

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own or will ever SWAC…but I do love presents!

-**Chapter One**-

A red car zoomed away on the highway. The girl who was driving had her light brown hair up in a high ponytail. The blond sitting shotgun was wearing 7 inch heels, short shorts and a yellow tank top. These two were Zora and Tawni. In the backseat sat a girl who had a book open. The title read **'How Much I Love You'. **Her curls fell down her back she wore a blue tank top and skinny jeans. Her dark brown eyes were hid behind black shades. And she smiled every now and then when her novel took a cute twist. All of a sudden, the car came to an abrupt halt.

"W-what the?" Said Zora, the 20-year-old who was driving. "Awww I think it's a flat tire." She got out of the car to check "Yep! Just as I suspected."

"We need a lift dumbo." Said Tawni, who had stopped filing her nails to look up at Zora.

Zora shook her head at Tawni then focused on the highway. She held her hands out then started screaming, for help. She kept that up for a good fifteen minutes before Tawni got fed up of her screaming and got out of the car.

"Zora, honey, THAT'S absolutely NOT how you get a lift. Let ME show you how it's done!" Tawni put one healed foot, the one that showed the tattoo on her ankle forward and started yelling, "Can somebody help me please?" But no car stopped. "Well that's a disappointment…who would reject me, TAWNI HART!" Then she looked over to Sonny who was still reading the book…almost done now, and was smiling like crazy. Sonny! Sonny! Oh for the LOVE of Edward Cullen…SONNY!" Tawni yelled.

Sonny looked up still smiling. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Oh My God, SONNY! We ARE STUCK HERE WITH A FLAT TIRE AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"I was reading!"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"Well, you should care because this story was beautiful… both of them met on a train station. The train had started and the girl was running. She didn't want to miss it! The guy looked out held out his hand and the girl caught it and got on. That's how they met. The boy was the son of a business tycoon. He didn't believe in love. The girl had a dream to become a singer. But, she had to work because of family. She got a job as the boy's secretary. Oddly, from the first time they set eyes on each other they hated each other. But, things change. They started to fall in love. But, their love was forbidden, they couldn't be love! The guy's parents were millionaires; they wanted their son to be with a rich girl, not a middle class one. So they each went their separate ways .The girl became a famous singer. The boy took after his father as a business tycoon. But, destiny made them meet again and again. They no longer were allowed to love each other but they still did. One day, both had booked flights to go to Vancouver. 5 hours before the flight, they both got a phone call that the fight was cancelled. They both decided to go in a train. From Toronto to Vancouver, unaware that the other person had done the same. Once again at the train station. The girl arrived late and she was about to miss the train. She started running. By chance the boy looked out and saw her. He held out his hand. The girl caught it and got on the train. It was then they realized that they truly loved each other, and nothing could separate them. Their story ends with them getting married. And here we are ,with you guys yelling at me."

"Oh hello there Sonny, we are stuck on a high way with a flat tire, not on a train station where some cheesy, romantic story is taking place."

Sonny sighed and got out of the car.

She bent down and took one look at the tire then straightened. All of a sudden a jeep parked near the spot they were. A cute blonde guy with blue eyes looked straight at sonny (A/N this is Not and I repeat NOT Chad! This is an unnamed character that will never again appear in this story!)

"Hey pretty girl. Need a lift?" He asked winking.

"No thank-you sir." Sonny said smiling.

"As you wish." He said, shrugging. Then he and his friends drove away.

"OMG Sonny! We had a chance! What did you do?" Squeaked Zora.

Sonny shook her head. "You just watch how I do." She went and got the spare tire and some other things then started fixing the tire.

"Well," Tawni whispered to Zora. "She IS the daughter of a family of police officers. She's BOUND to know something!

"Done, done and double done!" said Sonny getting up and putting the flat tire into the back of the car. "NOWW lets GOO-OOO-OOO."

They all got into the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

"Lets GOGOGO!" said Sonny. As they were driving, Zora demanded to know why they were going to Sonny's house in the first place.

"Umm hello! Knock, knock slowpoke. It's our friend, Chloe's wedding. She's getting married to Sonny's uncle remember?"

"OMG! No, that's -that's wrong."

"SHUT UP!" said Sonny pushing her bangs away from her face. "Uncle Skylar isn't in his 40's! He's only a year older than me."

"OHHHHHHHHHH" said Zora.

"Yeep! And their thinking of getting Sonny married to that millionaire dude, what's his name? Oh yeah, James. I mean, who even DOES arrange marriages anymore?"Said Tawni, while rolling her eyes.

"Shut Up Tawni! I love my family, and I'm sure they're getting me married to him for a reason! They'd never want ANYTHING bad for me!"

"Whatever!" Tawni groaned while pulling out her iPod.

"Ok, ok Zora turn left here, and…here we are!" Sonny said as they pulled into the driveway of a large mansion. As soon as the car stopped, Sonny jumped out of the car and ran inside. But, first stopped to meet her dog Maui.

"Hiii Maui baby!" She ruffled his back then ran inside.

"IM HERE!" She yelled.

Her whole family (they all live together, you know, joint family's.) came quickly. After all the hugs and kisses, Zora and Tawni finally walked in.

"Tawni, honey! How are you? How's Tami?" Connie rushed forward to greet Tawni and Zora. "And, you must be Zora Lancaster. I've heard about you. Sonny has said A LOT! We have a mini experiment room all set up for you! Hope you'll have fun!"

Zora grinned.

**LATER**

"I AM BORED!" said Tawni From her position lounged across the couch in Sonny's room.

"Me Too!" said Zora, "I've already met ALL your cousins and I'm tired, but not the sleepy tired, just…tired.

"Hey lets go visit Chloe!" Suggested Sonny.

"Nahhh, you go I'm going to do my nails and Zora will give me a head massage."

"What head massage? I NEVER said ANYTHING about a head massage." Zora asked.

"But, I said you're doing it so you're doing it!"

"Ok MOMMY!"Zora grunted.

"Umm… I'm going now." Said Sonny, "To visit Chloe."

"BYE!" Tawni and Zora sang.

Sonny walked to Chloe's house. She knocked on Chloe's door. Chloe's mom answered.

"Hello Sonny! How are you?" asked her mom.

"I'm fine thank you Ms. Ann Dewitt."

"Good, good. Here to meet Chloe?"

"Yes, can you tell me where she is?"

"She's in her room, hon." Ms. Ann Dewitt said smiling.

"Thank you!" Said Sonny as she ran inside to Chloe's room.

Just as she was about to open the door, she heard sobbing coming from inside. It sounded like Chloe. She opened the door.

"Chloe! Oh My God CHLOE! Are you OK?" Sonny said running to Chloe who was bunched up in a corner of her room practically crying her eyeballs out, "What's wrong? Tell me!"

"No-nothing's wrong Sonny…nothing…."

"Chloe, I'm serious! Nobody just cries for no reason ok? Tell me!"

"FINE! I CAN'T MARRY YOUR UNCLE, SONNY!"

"But-but why? You said you would marry him nobody forced you!"

"Because I love someone else!"

"Wha-oh, oh no um, does he love you?"

Chloe got up "NO! No he doesn't that's the problem! He HATES me!"

"But then Chloe, there's no point in crying over him."

"Can-can-can you go talk to him for me? Please?"

"I-I-I Sh- sure. why not-t"

"Ok. Here's his address." Chloe said, grabbing a piece of paper and printing something,"Go and talk to him, just tell him to stop bothering me! Go just go!"

"Ok bye, Chloe!"

"Bye."

Sonny drove and drove then parked in front of a big cottage. She got out of her car and shut the door. Looking overhead, she noticed big clouds.

"It's probably going to rain soon." She said to herself.

She then walked to the door and knocked. A cute blonde with blue eyes opened the door. _Oh, _Sonny thought, this_ is probably the guy Chloe likes._

"Who are you and what do you want." He said rudely.

"I'm Sonny I'm here on Chloe's behalf."

"Chloe? Oh you mean her."

"Yeah! What do you think you can do? Just date her for a few days and that's it?"

"Look, she doesn't know ANYTHING about me. She knows my name and my phone number THAT'S ALL!"

"I don't care I just-"

"Who ARE you?"

"Who are you?"  
"WOW! You don't even know me and here you are standing on MY doorstep talking to me about MY ex and intruding in MY life!"

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS HERE ON CHLOE'S BEHALF! And please, just make this easy who ARE you? Wait! I'll tell you about me first. I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe, daughter of the Chief of Police, well I'm not going to make this complicated- All of the men in my family are Police officers, except for my uncle Roger and my cousin Sean. Yeah they are lawyers. That's all. Who are YOU?

Chad looked at her, oddly. "Oh, so you come from a family of police officers? The Munroe's? The Munroes, yeah, I've heard about THEM. I see, I see. I'm Chad...Cole…Goldfarb…yeah, yeah, that's me…Chad Cole Goldfarb. Tell Chloe not to call."

"But I-"

"Bye." And with that he pushed her out of the house.

"Well that didn't go so good." Sonny said once she was out.

Sonny walked to her car feeling horrible. _Poor Chloe_, she thought_, I hope she forgives me. _Sonny then, reached into her jean's pocket for her car keys. But, they weren't there. She looked in her other pocket. They weren't there either. Something shiny caught her eye from the inside of her car. She'd left her keys and her cell phone in there.

"SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHITTTT!" Then it started to rain. "Awweeee no!" She yelled as she got wet. She looked up to see Chad, on the roofed balcony of his huge cottage, drinking something and staring at her with a complete I DON'T CARE expression. She started at him back for 5 seconds, and then ran under his roofed porch. She stood there shivering, after 4 seconds, Chad finally opened the door.

"What?" he said.

"I-I for-forgot-t my ke-yes in m-m-m-y ca-ar. Ca-an I-I-"she pointed inside the warm cottage.

"Hmph, will have to think about that."

"Look!" said Sonny getting angry now, "I don't WANT to be here ok? Don't think I'm going to end up falling for you and your shiny blond hair and big blue eyes like Chloe did. I'm just cold and tired. I just want a warm place to stay for the night. I already told my parents that I would be spending the night at my friend's house, because I didn't know HOW long it would take to convince you that you should take Chloe back. But, obviously, you want none of that. By the way WHY don't you want Chloe bac-"

"Do you know that you talk A LOT?"

Sonny took that as an OK and ducked under Chad's arm, into the cottage. She ran into the kitchen and picked up a knife. Then she went into the drawing room. She looked at Chad who was now choosing the front door and pointed the knife at him.

"Look! I have a knife ok? So don't come close to me or try to rape me or anything! I have a knife! One stab and you'll be d-e-a-d." she said.

Chad just ignored her and got a drink from his mini bar.

"Don't come here I have a KNIFE!" she yelled. Then she looked at Chad who was pouring himself a drink. "OH! OHOOHOH! DO NOT EXPECT me to come and drink with you ok? I'm not like one of those stupid girls you probably party with everyday."

But, Chad still ignored her. Then, he took a pillow and lay down on the couch. Soon enough, he was snoring.

"OH! DON'T ACT! I know you're not sleeping! I know EVERYTHING! You're a cheating cheater! Ugh! I don't know HOW Chloe fell in love with you. I don't know HOW she could. But, I DO know everything! By the way are you really sleeping? Not that I don't know, I mean you know, I know everything." Babbling to herself, Sonny started to explore the house. She finally came across what looked like a closet. She peeped in and found a long white shirt. She removed her own wet clothes and put on the shirt. It came down to mid-thigh. She rolled up the sleeves to mid-arm; Finger-combed her hair then checked herself out in the mirror.

"Hmm…" she said to herself."Not too bad Sonny, not too bad. Tawni would be proud." Then she went back to the drawing room, her knife still in her hands. She touched Chad's nose with the very tip of her finger. Then ruffled his hair. He didn't even filch.

"Well, I guess he IS asleep, still doesn't prove that I don't know everything." She went to the other couch and sat down. After a couple of minutes, she let her eyes wander. She looked around and then finally, her eyes looked at the bottle of brandy that Chad had been drinking. She then got an idea. She picked up the bottle which still had A LOT left in it. She then put it to her mouth.

"It's not like anyone will find out! I NEVER get drunk." She took two sips then set the bottle down. Then, it got to her. Sonny got up and swayed back and fourth.

"LALALALA!" She sang, "Ohhhhhhhh this house is so pretty!" Then she went to the couch Chad was sleeping on. "HEY YOU! GOLDFRAB! I-I mean, GOLDFARB!" she screamed and slapped his head. "Get up!" Chad opened his eyes a little and rubbed his head.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I SAID GET UP!" said Sonny. She pointed the knife at him.

"I-I Um, you should put that down." He said gesturing to the knife, he was now scared and sitting up on his couch.

"Yeah, I don't think so" said Sonny the she started laughing like a maniac. Chad looked at her with a scared expression. Then, his eyes saw the bottle, it was opened and NOT in the place he had left it. He looked back at Sonny.

"Are you- um- are you drunk?"

"HAHAHAHAHA nOOOnOOOnOOO I only had two sips. But you know what? I never get drunk. But you wanna know a secret?" Sonny whispered. Chad shrugged. She leaned in, close to his ear and whispered, "If my family found out they would literally kill me!"

"Hah! Really?" said Chad his eyes not going away from the knife Sonny had in her hand. It was pointed directly at him.

"YUPP!" Sonny screeched, drawing back, "And wanna know another thing?"

"Sure why not?" he said in the same scared tone as before.

Sonny leaned in very close to his ear again. "I also NEVER faint after I drink." And then, she fainted, and fell right on top of Chad." Chad stared at her for awhile.

"WOW!" he said.

He got out from underneath Sonny and set her on the couch with her head against the back of the couch. He then took the knife out of her hands and set it on the table.

"UGHH this girl is horrible!" he said.

Suddenly he heard footsteps on the front of his house. He opened the door, standing there was none other than Sonny's uncle, Skylar.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, oh you're going to get it bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi guys! I just want to thank you all so much! You guys are so supportive! And extra shout out to all of my reviewers! I'll list your names in the next chappie! Right now I'm in a rush! Oh and a question was asked by Teddy Bear999 that I think is a good question. It was: How does Sonny's uncle know Chad? Well the answer is that he is a police officer and Chad is the son of the Munroe family's biggest enemy. But sonny doesn't know anything about that. Hopefully, that answered your question! Love you guys! LOTS!**

"Humph…I'm going to get it bad? And how so?" asked Chad slowly.

"Did your father never teach you to let a guest in?" Skylar asked twisting his neck, "I would guess not."

"Who said you were a guest? You're the devil himself, come down straight from hell to TRY and ruin me and my father and my family."

"They aren't your family, don't you know you're adopted."

"I assure you that I am fully aware of everything that's going on in my life way more than you are."

"Humph, you're not going to let it go are ya?"

"No." Chad said, smiling.

"I'm coming in."

"Sure."

Skylar walked in. And looked at the sleeping figure of Sonny. He couldn't see her face because it was facing the back of the sofa. He looked at Chad then said, "I need to talk to both of you."

"I would understand if you needed to talk to me inspector Skylar, but why the girl?"

"I want to know, from the girl, why she is staying with the son of a known underworld bad guy. Not that you're not any good. This maybe a complement for you but, I think your stronger than your father, your just not known like him. You're only known by us, police. But, that's probably because your dad sends you off to murder people, and you kill them unexpectedly because they don't know you're bad. Humph, will have to give it to Ryan Dylan Cooper (Chad's Dad) for that."

"Well, just so know, I haven't murdered anyone to date. Tortured, but never murdered. Oh and the girl she's not in the best condition." Chad walked over to Sonny and lifted her arm. "I don't think she can talk to you currently."

Skylar looked at the girl suspiciously._There's something about this girl, _he thought_, which seems very familiar. If only I could see her face. Ugh whatever! I probably don't know her. God knows where she's from. She probably comes from a house of disrespected people. Or else, why would she be here at 11:30pm drunk, wearing only a shirt that comes down to mid-thigh and in the house of a bad guy who could do anything to her. Bad upbringing_. 

"So!" said Chad "what did you, a police officer have to tell a 'bad guy' like me?"

"I have just come to tell you that your dad, Ryan will be going to jail very soon."

"In your police officer dreams." Chad said smirking.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Not a dash."

"Fine! Come to my house, I'm sure you know where it is at 2:30pm sharp and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"On call officer." Chad said sarcastically.

"I will go now. Good bye Chad. Please pass this greeting along to…the girl."

"Will do officer…"

"Munroe, Skylar Travis Munroe."

"Munroe…" Chad said slowly. Didn't that girl say that her last name was Munroe? And he'd heard from Chloe once that she was getting married to a guy named Skylar who was a police officer. Sonny had said that she came from a family of police officers, so could this be…one of Sonny's relatives? And could this be the same Skylar Munroe, Chloe was talking about? He decided to see for himself. " Hmph funny name for a funny person. Oh and Congrats! I've heard you're getting married. Which girl would agree to marry you should be a pretty brave one. Or, have my sources told me wrong?"

"Who or what your sources are isn't getting to me but you have heard correct, I am getting married. I don't see why I have to or who the girl is. You know another thing I don't see? Why I'm telling this all to you. I shall be gone now Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Nobody asked you stay in the first place you just walked in."

"Look Chad, we aren't in a cheesy fairytale where you're the good guy, you will go to jail too. Face it this is the real world."

"Ohh you read fairytales. Another secret OUT!" said Chad laughing.

But, Skylar just went out the door into his car and drove away. Chad went and closed the door. He then looked at Sonny who was shivering like crazy on the sofa. He looked to the side and saw a window was open. He went to close it. But, just then a breeze blew in. He looked at Sonny and saw all her hair flying. She was smiling in her sleep. _Well,_ he thought, _she's not that bad. Kind of…pretty actually. Ugh, I can't let her freeze out here. Even though she is the from the family of my greatest enemy. She doesn't even know me. _He closed the window, then picked Sonny up and carried her to his room. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. Just as he was about to go, he noticed that Sonny was holding his hand. And god, she had one heck of a tight grip. He looked back at Sonny, She seemed to be suffering in her sleep then she started talking.

"Nooooo!" she whined, "Nooo Chaad noooo. Don't ruin Chloe's life. She loves you she really really loves-"and then she stopped and started snoring loudly.

"WOW! Again, this girl never ceases to amaze me! Like I ruined Chloe's life!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny woke up in the morning feeling very tired. Her head was hurting like crazy. She got up and looked around. The room she was in seemed very unfamiliar. Looking around, she saw a huge picture on the wall. She got up to take a closer look. Last night's events came rushing back to her. She had come here to tell the guy Chloe liked, Chad who this huge picture was of, that he should take Chloe back. But she'd left her car keys in her car and it had started to rain. Chad had let her stay the night and she had gotten drunk. Then she had fainted after saying that she couldn't faint. And then, she guessed, Chad had probably taken her to HIS room so she could sleep properly. But, now, were was Chad?

"Oh whatever. I'm hungry." She said. She found her clothes from yesterday. Now they were pretty dry. She put them on and then went to the kitchen, where she got another huge knife. "God knows what he might do. I should keep this, for safety." She put the knife, blade first, into her pocket. Then she started to look around the kitchen for something to eat. She opened the fridge and found bread and butter. She took the stuff and went out to the drawing room. Then she took out a slice of bread, took her big, huge knife, and started smearing butter all over it. Just then Chad walked in. He had a huge axe in his hands. Sonny quickly hid the buttered piece of bread behind her back.

"Wh-wh-wh-why do you have an axe in your hands?" she asked, stuttering.

"Because I'm about to murder a VERY annoying girl who has long, brown curly hair, big brown eyes and has tact for interfering in my personal life. Also, she thinks she knows everything which is clearly not true or else she would have probably guessed by now that I've just come back from cutting up FIREWOOD!"

"Heh. Oops?" Sonny asked, feeling stupid.

"Yeah whatever. Look, you have to go home today. I have a lot of things to do. It's already 12:30."

"Ohhhhhhhh well Mr. Goldfarb-"

"Nono. It's Mr. COLE Goldfarb." Chad said, stressing the 'Cole'

"Fine! Mr. COLE Goldfarb" said Sonny also stressing the 'Cole', "For your kind information, I don't really enjoy staying in this house. Yesterday, I had to; I was left with no choice. Humph, I'm leaving."

"I don't remember asking you to stay. And, it's good that you're going. Your presence has made this house dirty."

"I don't see any dirt."

"I can."

"Someone here is an alien 'cuz apparently they can see suff NORMAL people cant ."

"Who you callin' normal?."

Sonny rolled her eyes "I'm going….bye…"

"Fine! I'm not stopping you."

"Fine! I'm going."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good and Good-bye, I hope I never have to see your ugly face AGAIN."

"Oh stop talking about yourself."

But Sonny ran out the door. She was just about to open her car when she heard Chad's voice.

"WAIT, SONNY, STOP!" He yelled.

Sonny turned around. Chad got closer to her and closer and closer. So close their noses were almost touching.

"Wha-wha." stuttered Sonny. But she was left surprised when Chad put one of his hands into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Then reached behind her and opened her car's lock.

"Should've thought of this yesterday." He said to himself.

"OH you opened my car. I'd almost forgotten."

"No, there's no almost, you DID forget."

"Would you stop fighting with me?"

"Will you stop annoying me?"

"Look, I NEVER annoyed you! YOU'RE the one annoying ME! Ever since the first time I've seen you, you haven't even cracked a smile."

"Shut up and go."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Go-oh just go!"

Sonny got into her car and drove away. As soon as she got home she ran inside.

"Sonny! Hun! How was it at your friends' place?" asked her mom.

"It was, it was well, it was okay."

"Um alright. Well, there's someone here that I would like you meet." Connie took Sonny into their drawing room where an old man was sitting. His skin was wrinkled and he probably smelled like a dead person, but his big grey eyes were filled with wisdom.

Connie leaned over to whisper into Sonny's ear, "This is Mr. Anthony Mason, and he's an astrologer, I think or maybe a palmist. Yeah, he's a palmist. He's here to tell you stuff about your future. Your granddad invited him here because you're about to get married you know? Oh and I almost forgot, today is the masquerade party. It starts at 6:00pm. Go dress shopping with Tawni and Zora ok? Now go to the palmist and get your destiny checked out. Personally, I don't believe in any of this, but you know your granddad. Always wants the best for his little princess. Oh and another thing. James is coming to meet you today. Wear something pretty." Then she smiled and went away.

Sonny rocked back and forth on her heels until the palmist finally spoke. "Come here child. Come here and show me your hand."

Sonny walked over shyly. He said down next to the old man who totally smelled like a dead person and held out her hand. The old man took it and looked. "Oh my!" he said. He looked up at Sonny. "Well, you have quite a future in store child. But, I mustn't tell you. You will be faced with difficulty, a choice, true love and lots of things. All I can tell you is that you will meet you life partner at 12:00am at the Masquerade Party. I must go now but, child, a word of advice, follow your heart. Alright? I shall be gone now."

"Um I-"started Sonny but, the old man was gone by then.

"Oh WOOOOOOW!" came a voice from behind her. It was her cousins, Jake and Taylor Munroe. They were the naughtiest in her family. They were two from the triplets that had been born to her dad's older brother and his wife. Her Uncle James and auntie Tearaya (pronounced TERaya). Jake and Taylor both looked totally identical. Russet skin, dark jet black hair. Brown, almost black eyes and charming smiles. Their sister, Aarohi**,** was totally different. She had long brown wavy hair, Pale skin, greenish eyes and the sweetest smile ever!

"Are you really going to believe all of the stuff that old wart just told you?" asked Taylor

"Cuz it's just a bunch of bull crap." Continued Jake.

"Yeah, the stinky kind!"

"UP TOP DUDE!" Yelled Jake. They high-fived, laughing.

Then Aarohi appeared out of nowhere. She was babbling away on her cell phone.

"AHAHHAHAH yaaa! I mean she's so pretty and that dude she's getting married to…not enough. You did the right thing Bridg!" Then she saw Jake and Taylor laughing and Sonny looking all worried. She sighed and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Bridg, can I call you later. Yeah, trouble with my brothers again! OK yeah TTYLS! Bye!" She sighed turning off her phone.

"TAYLOR, JAKE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled. That silenced them. Out of everyone, they were only afraid of their sister. "Sonny! What's wrong?" she rushed over to Sonny and pulled her into a hug. Were Jake and Tay disturbing you again?"

"No, no Aar. They- they weren't what happened was-"she told Aarohi everything the palmist had said.

"Well, Sonny, I guess you WILL meet him today, remember, you can't cheat your destiny. What's meant to happen will happen. And you two," She said looking at Taylor and Jake, "Stop fooling around and get a freakin job! Seriously! You guys are firkin 21! At least get a love life, forget about love, work on getting a LIFE first!"

"Humph. Stop telling us what to do! You don't have a love life." Said Jake

"Or do you…" Taylor whispered, then Jake and Taylor started laughing again.

"Yo!" Jake said, in between laughs, "No body is going to want to date our Selena Gomez look-alike sis. Unless they have bad eyes."

"Skrew you little nuggets."

"Whatever!" the boys coursed in a girly way

"What's the time Aarohi?" asked Sonny.

"Two-Thirty." Arohi said, turing back to Sonny.

"Oh. Um, do you know what time James is coming?"

"Yep. 3:00!"

"I'm going to go get ready. Afterwards me, you, Tawni and Zora can go dress shopping for the Masquerade Ball tonight."

"OkieDokie!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Taylor.

"NO! I will get it! It's probably Uncle Skylar's friends. They were due to come here at 2:30." Aarohi said, "Some sort of 'top secret business'"

"Ok, you go see to that." Sonny sighed, while getting up.

"Kay See ya!" Aarohi yelled, "OH and, Jake, Taylor…go do something…just get out of the way!"

Then she ran downstairs to open the door to a very angry Chad who was standing there with another even angrier guy.

**A/N HOPE YOU LIKED!**


	5. Family Tree

**A/N Hi guys! I'm currently working on Chapter 5, but this is a very special authors note until then, it list's all the people who live in the Munroe house. There's 40 people in total (Edmund and Annie's daughter, Emery is now married and doesn't live in the Munroe household.) Just so you guys know, all the men are Police officers EXEPT for Roger and Jack…they are lawyers. ALL of the MEN. Well, exept for Taylor and Jake, they have probs:P Oh and I didn't make this chart, my 2 bestest friends, Courtney and Meagan Munroe did (No really! They're last name is really Munroe! Cool Eh?) ! So enjoy, the new chapter will be up soon!**

The Munroe Family:

Grandpa Harold and Grandma Diana Jean ( both are 78)

7 sons & their wife's

Roger Munroe married to Penelope Munroe

James Munroe married to Tearaya Munroe

Brandon Munroe married to Katelyn Munroe

William Munroe married to Jennifer Munroe

Edmund Munroe married to Annie Munroe

Raymond Munroe married to Callie Munroe

Skylar Munroe will be married to Chloe Ann Dewitt

Kids

Roger & Penelope's kids:

Jack Munroe(29) married to Beth Munroe(27)- 2 kids Alisha(5) and Bethany(2)

Wesley Munroe (20)

Tara Munroe (17)

James & Tearaya's kids:

Taylor Munroe (21)

Jake Munroe (21)

Aarohi Munroe (21)

Brandon & Katelyn's kids:

Zac Munroe(27) married to Maddie Munroe(27)-3 kids Cody(5) Lila(3) Mark(1)

Allison Sonny Munroe (21)

William & Jennifer's kids:

Emery Browning (22) married to Jacob Browning (24)- 1 kid Thomas (2months)

Meagan Munroe (16)

Dana Munroe (13)

Edmund & Annie's kids:

Jamie (19)

A.J (17)

Courtney (16)

Raymond & Callie's kids:

Devon (14)

Natalie (12)

Anjie (5)

Brian (2)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ALL LIVE TOGETHER IN ONE HUGE HOUSE^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chart made by: Courtney and Meagan Munroe


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N okay, before we begin this chapter, I need to go over a few things with you guys. A lot of questions are being asked so let me just specify. Here's a little summary JUST so you guys know everything:)**

**Chad Dylan Cooper is the favorite son of Ryan Dylan Cooper, an underworld 'criminal' (bad guy). Also, Chad is adopted (you guys will hear his story later on in the story) and he doesn't believe in love. The whole world thinks that the Cooper family is rich business owners. Only the MEN in the Munroe family, who are police officers, know the truth about the Cooper family and they want to get Ryan Dylan Cooper caught for all he has done. That is why Skylar Munroe (Sonny's uncle who is one year older than her and is about to get married to Sonny's best friend, Chloe.) Comes to Chad's house. To tell him that his dad is going to be caught very soon. When Chad asks how, Skylar tells Chad to come to the Munroe House at 2:30. Meanwhile, the guy Sonny's set to be married to is coming at 3:00. Also, the same day is the night of the masquerade ball, to which both Sonny and Chad's family's are invited. *! SPOILER ALERT!* Sonny will be kidnapped very soon. Probably in this chapter! OMG!**

-Chapter 4-

"Hi! You," Aarohi said pointing at Chad "must be Chad Dylan Cooper. Son of the greatest business man ever, Ryan Dylan Cooper! And you must be," she said pointing to the guy who was with Chad, "you must be, umm you must be. You know what? I don't know who you must be."

"This is my friend Arjun Walters. And yeah I'm Chad. Where's Skylar." Chad asked with a bored expression. Arjun just stared at Aarohi's hair.

"You know, you shouldn't use much hairspray. Anyways nice to meet you I'm Arjun." He said holding out his hand.

"Who asked you about my hair? Nice to meet you too." said Aarohi she took Arjun's hand and then yelped.

"I never said somebody asked me. I was just saying something that would make you feel self conscious. Oh and that handshake thing was a shocker wasn't it. It's this shock thingy-"

"I know what it is." Said Aarohi who was feeling very frustrated."

"Okay, that's good. Want a piece of gum?" He asked holding out a gum pack."

Aarohi smiled. "Yeah. Sure. Why not." She reached for the gum then yelped again.

"Shocking gummmmmmm."

"UGH! I-I HATE YOU!"

"Good to know" Arjun said laughing

"Arjun, one more word or prank from you and your toast." Said Chad.

"Yummy. Make me toast old boy. I love toast."

"Shut up! You girl-"

"My name's Aarohi." Said Aarohi

"Yeah whatever, Aarohi, lead the way to Skylar's room." Chad said dully.

"Um yeah. Yeah sure. Right this way." She said looking at Arjun with squinty eyes.

Aarohi lead the way. First to the third floor. Left, right straight. "We're here." She said at last.

"Finally! I feel like my legs are going to fall off." Said Arjun.

"SHUT-UP NOW!" said Chad.

"Okay boss!" he said breathing heavily and saluting.

Aarohi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"Uncle Skylar, it's me, Aarohi. Your um, friends are here."

"Friends? Oh you mean Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yeah, but there's another one named Arjun Walters."

"Send Chad in. You keep this 'Arjun' company."

"But I-"

"Do as I say Aarohi, please."

"Um, OK."

Aarohi opened the door and sent Chad in. Then closed the door behind him.

"So, it's just you and me then huh?" said Arjun trying to control his laughter

"No! There's no you and me! There's no us!"

Arjun just laughed.

They both turned around at the sound of clicking heels.

"Aarohi? Are you there?" came a voice.

"Yeah. Portlyn, I'm by uncle Sky's room. Hi!"

"Hey" said Portlyn. Then she looked at Arjun "Ohh who's the hottie."

"I'm the hottie! I'm Arjun Walters. Can you tell me how many people live in this house?"

"40! Now stop talking to her." Said Aarohi.

"Nono. Let him talk. He's so freaking hot!" whispered Portlyn in Aarohi's ear.

"No he's not. And you go just go! Go help Natalie with her homework. Her exams are coming up." Aarohi whispered back.

"You know I don't teach."

"And you know that I don't care. So go just go."

"Ugh fine." Then Portlyn turned to Arjun, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Walters."

"It's a pleasure any day to meet a pretty girl like you."

"Why thank you!"

"You're not gone yet!" said Aarohi through her teeth.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Portlyn sighed then click clacked on her heels away.

"WOAH Aarohi! Jealous much." Asked Arjun, smirking.

"In your DREAMS!"

"HAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAH-"Arjun began laughing when Aarohi put her hand over his mouth.

"Oh please! Laugh a little quieter! My cousin Jack and his wife Beth are right next door, taking a nap. They wouldn't want to be disturbed, trust me."

"OK mom."

Then they waited in silence for Chad to come out.

Meanwhile

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Welcome, welcome." Skylar said, smirking, as soon as the door closed behind Chad.

"Tell me what you have to tell me don't stall."

"Hmph ok." Skylar went over to a cabinet and took out a black file folder. Then walked towards Chad. "This holds all the evidence against your dad that we need to get him into jail."

"I don't believe you Skylar."

"OK then, open the file and read. After you see that I'm telling the truth, don't bother destroying the file and its contents. This one's just a photocopy. We have plenty more!"

Chad opened the file and stated to read. His eyes widened with every word. In the end he thrust the file back at Skylar.

"You and your police band of a family will never get away with this. Never!"

"Oh, I think I will."

"I'll go now but remember, you will regret this."

"In your 'bad guy' dreams Chad." Skylar said smirking.

Then Chad left. But, this time he didn't take the door he's come from. Accidently, he took the one on the other side of the room. When he got outside he looked around. Something looked different. Arjun and Aarohi were also nowhere to be seen.

"Awww man. I hope they didn't elope and get married. You never know with Arjun." Chad peered around some more. Finally, he opened a door and came in. It was, what looked to be a girls room. He went and sat down on a pink couch. He held his face in his hands.

"What will I do?" he said to himself. "What will I do if my dad goes to jail?" Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. He stiffened right there.

"Um sir?" a familiar voice sounded through his ears. "May I help you?"

He turned around to also see a very familiar face.

"YOU?" screeched Sonny.

"YOU?" Chad screeched back

"What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"This is MY room!"

"Oh! Oh yeah…yeah. I'm just going to go now."

"PLEASE DO!"

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door.

"Sonny! Sonny!"

Sonny opened the door and there stood Arjun and Aarohi.

"Oh My Gosh Sonny have you seen a boy, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and looks exactly like that guy standing behind you. Oh my gosh that's Chad!"

"Yeah Aar! It sure is."

"What are both of you guys doing alone in this room?" asked Arjun

"I was making him LEAVE!" said Sonny.

"And I came here by MISTAKE I'm going!" said Chad

"GO! Who's stopping you!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"SO WERE GOOD?"

"OH WE ARE SO GOOD!"

Then Chad left with Arjun in tow.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about?" asked Aarohi. Sonny gave her a look. "I guess not, I'm just going to help them get out of here. Just so they don't get lost again." Then she went away. Just as she left, Sonny's niece, Alisha, appeared in the doorway.

"Auntie Sonny! Mommy said to come tell you that James is here."

"Ok Lisha honey."

"AUNTIE! Its Alisha NOT LISHA!"

"OKOK!"

Then Alisha left.

"Better get down to meet James" sonny said to herself. Then she left too.

Afterwards, Aarohi, Sonny, Zora and Tawni went dress shopping. They all got pretty dresses. Tawni got a puffy pink one, Zora bought a sea green one that had on strap and it was DECORATED with pretty stones, Aarohi bought a blood red one that was adorned with ruby's, and Sonny, she got the prettiest one. It was floor length and sky blue. Sonny didn't know why she'd choose the dress, but it had reminded her of someone. She just didn't know who.

Finally time for the Ball came. Everyone looked magnificent. But, everybody could see that Sonny looked the prettiest. As soon as it was 11:45pm, Sonny went off to find the guy she was destined for. She wandered around the ball room. As soon as the clock struck 12, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me." The person said sure enough, it was a boy. She couldn't see his face; it was fully covered in a mask. Well so was hers. She could only see his eyes. They were a fascinating sky blue. She and the boy just stared at each other. None not knowing who the other was. Chad not knowing that he was looking into the eyes of Sonny, Sonny not knowing the owner of the sapphire blue eyes. After 15 minutes they finally snapped out of it. But, that's only because Chad's phone had rung. He lifted it to his ear.

"Hello? What? How? Oh no! I'm coming! Yep, on my way. OK bye."

"I-I have to go. But it was a pleasure to meet you. We've only just met but I feel as if I've known you forever."

Then Chad went away.

"WOW!" said Sonny.

Chad ran through the dancing people, trying to find Arjun, and his 2 other friends, Nico and Grady, who he had come to the party with. Finally he found them. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had got the call from Chad's step-sister, Miranda, that Ryan Dylan Cooper was now in jail.

**A/N Ok, this was…confusing. But I really didn't wanna write a long thingo….so yeah(: **


	7. Chapter 6

Chad, Arjun, Nico and Grady rushed home. As soon as they got there, the door was opened by Chad's oldest step-brother, Ralph.

"Ralph! What happened? Who did this?"

"The Munroe family. But, Chad, don't worry. Dad gave me a plan as soon as we heard police sirens. He wants you to put this plan into action. You are, after all, his favorite."

"There's no time to argue over who's the favorite. We need to put this plan into action and get dad back." Said Chad's youngest adopted brother, Mike as he came down the stairs.

"Fine." Said Ralph, he started to tell Chad the whole plan.

"This, you have to do in the morning. According to dad's sources she always goes for a walk around 10:30am. If she's with her friends, take them too. Remember, she can't know you've kidnapped her. So steal a police car and a police man uniform and your set."

"Got it!" said Chad, "Arjun, Nico and Grady, you guys will come with me. Let's do this thing"

**-IN THE MORNING-**

"We're walking, walking, walking. Ohhhhh yeahhhhhhhh" sang Sonny.

"Um yeah, that's sort of obvious. But, I'm tired, let's go back home! PLEASE! " sighed Tawni.

"But we just started!" Whined Sonny.

"Yeah, but both of us are tired…so let's go!" said Aarohi, gesturing between herself and Tawni.

"FINE! FINE! We can go back!" said Sonny.

She turned around. As she did that, she saw two boys. They had gun's in their hands and they were following Sonny, Tawni and Aarohi.

"I think some bad guys are after us!" whispered Sonny.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that too." Whispered back a scared Tawni.

"Well, stop THINKING and RUN!" whisper yelled Aarohi.

The girls started to run, but they could sense that the boys with the guns weren't far behind.

All of a sudden, two police officers appeared out of no were. One was a skinny, dark skinned one, and the other was a chubby one with pale skin.

"Hurry up sit in the police car!" the chubby one yelled.

"Underworld bad guys are after you." The skinny one said.

"Yeah, we'll help you, your grandfather sent us."

"OK, ok thank you." Sonny whispered as all three girls got into the car.

They drove and drove and drove.

"I think I should call home." Said Aarohi. She reached for her cell phone but the car stopped.

"Do-no-even-think-of –touching-your-phone!" said the driver of the car.

"Your voice seems very familiar." Said Sonny as the driver started to drive again.

"Soon, both of our faces will seem familiar too." Said the boy who was sitting shot gun.

The car parked on a lonely jungle road ten the two boys sitting up front whipped their heads around.

"Any problems?" they both said.

"Ohmygod!" said Tawni.

"ohmygod!" said Aarohi

"Ohmygod!" said Sonny.

"Your CHAD and ARJUN!" said Aarohi, her eyes wide open.

"YOU CAN'T BE A POLICE OFFICER! YOUR-YOUR HORRIBLE! YOUR-YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"As a matter of fact." Said Arjun, "We all four are police officers. The ones sitting back there with you are Inspectors Nico and Grady. Want proof? Here." Arjun threw back 4 little book-like things. The girls opened them, and sure enough, they were ID cards for all 4 of the boys in the Police car.

"Tawni! Say something!" said Aarohi.

"He's so HOT!" whispered Tawni while pointing to Chad.

"Well, I believe them both." Said Aarohi

"But, I don't! Let me off right now! I'm not going anywhere with you guys!" Sceamed Sonny from her spot.

"Fine." Said Chad from the front as he stopped the car."Nico, let her off."

Nico let Sonny off of the car. Then closed the door behind her.

Chad rolled down his window. "Come here," he said. Sonny walked up to him."Just so you know, this is a JUNGLE. So there's a lot of wild animals here. I'm not going to care if you die, but some people will be very un-happy." He then started to drive away very slowly, because he knew that Sonny would follow.

"OH WAIT! WAIT FOR ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" yelled Sonny running behind the car.

Chad finally stopped the car.

"Open the door for her Grady." He said.

Grady opened the door and Sonny jumped back in with as sheepish look on her face.

"Take away their cell phones." Chad ordered again.

"But, why?" asked Aarohi.

"We've heard that the bad guys who want to kidnap you have put tracking devices in your phones. That's why." said Arjun.

"Oh"

Grady took their cell phones and threw them out the window.

After a lot of driving, they finally reached a little house in the Jungle. It was a cute house. But, Sonny didn't want to be here.

"Nico, Grady, Arjun, go get some clothes and food and other necessities for these three." Whispered Chad

"Yes boss!" they whisper yelled, then ran went away.

"You three, will stay in that house. Go make yourselves comfortable, it's your grandfather's orders.

The girls quietly went inside. As soon as they got inside, Sonny went crazy. She started breaking everything.

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE HERE!" she yelled.

"Calm down Sonny!" said Tawni "The hot police officer is coming.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Chad burst in. He grabbed Sonny's arms. "What are you doing?"

"I AM NOT STAYING HERE IN THIS LITTLE HOUSE! NO WAY!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE STAYING HERE. AND YOU WILL NOT DO ANYTHING!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh you bet I can. I'm leaving now, one more word from you and you'll see what I can do."

Chad went outside and furiously closed the door. Sonny went to a little counter and picked up a knife.

"We have to get out of here." Said Sonny.

"No! It's dangerous out there." said Aarohi

Sonny gave Aarohi a look.

"FINE!" Aarohi yelled

"You guys go, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to leave this HOT police officer." Said Tawni.

"Oh?" asked Sonny "OK then how will you get your mani-pedi's done?"

"I think I can live without mani-pedi's for a while."

"Really? Oh Aarohi, have you heard about the BIG SALE at the mall?"

"Big SALE? Oh yeah, on Tawni's favorite store!" said Aarohi, playing along.

"So ya coming Tawn?"

"Um, yeah, well, you know hot boys come and go. Let's go now! I want to get to my SALE!" screamed Tawni.

"Let's go then! Remember: be VERY quiet. We don't want that monster to know that we're leaving." Said Sonny.

The three girls started to creep out of the little house. They walked a little, and were just about to make a break for it when Chad crept up behind them and grabbed Sonny's arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked seriously.

Sonny took the knife that was in her hands and stabbed it into his arm.

"Nowhere that concerns you!" She said. Then she, Aarohi and Tawni ran into the woods.

Chad gently pulled out the knife just as Arjun, Nico and Grady returned.

"Oh my god! Chad! Where are the girls?" asked Nico.

"Gone. They ran away."

"Ran awa- DUDE! What the hell!" said Arjun.

"Don't worry. They couldn't have gone far. Go search for them. When you find them, ignore them." Said Chad.

"But, what about you boss?" asked Grady.

"I'll be ok." Chad said.

**-OVER AT SONNY'S END-**

"OMG! SONNY! WHERE AREWE!" panted Aarohi

"I'm COLDDD!" whined Tawni.

"Me too." Whispered Sonny.

"I think it's about to snow." Said Aarohi.

"WAHHHHHHWAHHHWAHHHHHHHH!" Tawni started to cry.

"No, no, Tawn, Tawni? Tawni! Don't cry! I bet we'll find our way back to the cottage." Said Sonny.

"Sonny, Sonny. Look over there! Isn't that Arjun, Nico and Grady?" asked Aarohi pointing out three people.

Sonny looked over. "Yeah, yeah it is! ARJUN! NICO! GRADY!" she began to yell.

Soon, Aarohi and Tawni were yelling along with her. The boys knew they were yelling but, they followed Chad's orders and ignored them. When the girls saw they weren't looking, they rushed forward to them.

"Oh! There you guys are." Said Arjun, acting surprised.

"Yeah! Can we go now?" asked Tawni.

"Well duh! You're such a blonde." Said Nico.

" Well, I'm better than you and your chubby friend over there PUT TOGETHER!"

"Oh now you've done it!"

"Whatcha going to do big boy?"

"Oh I'll j-"

"STOP IT!" screamed Sonny "You guys just get us back to-to Chad. I-I hurt him pretty bad."

"Yeah, you sure did." Said Arjun.

"Let's goooooo! I'm cold!" whined Aarohi.

"Ok missy. Here, you can have my jacket."

"No thanks."

"You look cold. Seriously, take it!"

"Um, ok."

Aarohi took the jacket and put it on.

"There. It looks good on you too."

"Really?" Aarohi asked smiling.

"Nahh, I was just saying that. You look horrible."

Aarohi's face clouded with anger "Oh really? Well in that case," she took off the jacket, chucked it to the ground and jumped on it. "There. Because I don't wear things that ugly people give to me."

"OH PLEASE!"

"GUYS!" Sonny yelled "We NEED to get back to Chad! Now! God knows what I was thinking when I stabbed him like that."

"Well there's one thing you should know about Chad, his body is, literally, made out of iron. Don't worry." Said Grady as they all started walking.

As soon as they got there, Sonny rushed into the other little house that was obviously meant for the boys. Chad was there cleaning his wound. Sonny watched solemnly as he bandaged it then put his shirt on.

She finally took a deep breath and walked in. "Um, hi! I-I –do you need any help?" she asked Chad.

"No. I'm fine thank-you."

"Um ok. Well, um, we-us-I mean-me and Aarohi and Tawni are back."

"Ok good."

"I'll um, go now."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Can you go now?"

"Yeah, I was getting to that."

"Ok bye."

"Yeah, bye."

As soon as Sonny left, Chad picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Hello to Grandpa. Munroe! This is CDC here. I have, well, to put it simply, kidnapped 2 of your most-loved grand-daughters, Sonny and Aarohi and their friend, Tawni. Why? Well, because of your family, my dad is in jail. So, until you destroy all the evidence you have against him and get him out of jail, the girls are with me. Actually, let's make this easier, for both you and me. I'll give you 5 days and I won't make today count. If, by 5 days, I don't get what I want, then, I assure you that I will happily kill Sonny and Aarohi oh and that blonde MYSELF. Good-bye Mr. Munroe."

Chad then turned off the phone and sighed. Suddenly, he heard laughing noises. He opened the door and went outside. The floor was covered in snow, which he thought was very pretty. But the beauty of the snow was blinded by the girl with the brown curly hair that was playing in the snow with her cousin and friend; all three were trying to shoot mini snowballs into Arjun's mouth. Chad couldn't help but crack a smile as he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N OK, so all of you great awesome reviewers (names listed on end A/N) made me believe that people still like, and want to read this story! So I love you all! I'm going to start. Just a little review from last time, Chad has kidnapped Sonny, Aarohi and Tawni. He is keeping them in the middle of a jungle. He is with his 3 friends, Nico, Grady and Arjun and he has told Sonny's grandpa that if Mr. Cooper isn't out of jail in 5 days, all three girls will die. So yeah:)**

Nico opened the door to the boys' cabin. He came in with a dreamy look on his face. Grady came in, after him, with the same expression. Arjun came in last looking frustrated.

"Hey bro." Nico and Grady said. They spoke like they were dreaming. Then they both flopped onto their beds and stared out into space.

"Hi. What's with you guys?" Chad asked, sitting on his own bed.

"Their in love with that blonde bimbo ( Sorry to all blonds! I'm talking about Tawni! Sorry!)" muttered Arjun. Nico and Grady said nothing, just started at the ceiling.

"Both of them? And what, Arjun, happened to you?"

"Yeah! Both of them. What happened to me? I got hit on the face with cold, mushy snowballs 29 times! Those girls have SKILLS man! And then, I got into a fight with that pretty brown-haired girl."

"Oh. You mean Sonny? You- you kinda like her then?" asked Chad with a sad tone. He didn't know why he was sad. He should not be sad. He and Sonny could NEVER happen. They were totally different people.

"No, dude! What the hell? I'm talking about Aarohi."

"Oh, I see what's happing."

"DUDE!"

"Ha! I was joking for the love of Jesus Christ, Arjun! And this, this is wrong. Nico and Grady, you, we all, cannot fall in love with these girls. It's impossible. We're all from different planets."

"Yeah I guess."

"Nico?" asked Chad

"Yeah, boss?" Nico said still looking at the ceiling.

"where are the girls?"

"In their room."

"OK. Well, I'm just going to go and check up on them." Said Chad.

"Yeah. You do that boss." Said Nico.

Chad opened the door. As soon as he did that, a gust of wind blew onto his face. He trudged forward in the snow. It had snowed about 6 inches. He walked to the other little house-like thing and opened the door with his keys. When he got in, he saw that Aarohi, Tawni and Sonny were all sleeping. Tawni and Aarohi were sleeping peacefully. Sonny was shivering a little on her bed. Chad went to a cupboard and pulled out a blanket. Then, with the blanket over his shoulder, he walked back to where Sonny was still shivering in her sleep. He looked at Sonny for a while. Then, something happened to him. He pulled out his cell phone and took about 5 pictures of her. Smiling, he put his phone back into his pocket. Then he took the blanket started to put it on her. Suddenly, Sonny woke up.

"What? Where. Oh. Ohmy god. Aarohi, Tawni!" she yelped. "He-he's trying to rape me! Help. He's trying to rape me."

Tawni stayed fast asleep and mumbled something along the lines of ' Need my beeeaaauutiee sleep Sonn-ay. I need my beauty…' and then she was asleep.

Aarohi looked at Sonny with a bewildered expression. "Sonny! Your INSANE! LOOK at what he's holding! It's a firkin BLANKET! You were probably SHIVERING you IDIOT!"

"Oh." Sonny looked at Chad, "um Sorry. I-I"

"Whatever. I have better things to do." Said Chad. He went out the door.

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH I'M SO STUPID!"

"No shit Sherlock." Said Aarohi.

**-AFTERNOON NEXT DAY. THIS IS DAY 1- **

Sonny sat on her bed, eating a chocolate bar. Suddenly, Tawni came along and snatched it out of her hands.

"NO SONNY!" she yelped. "EAT YOUR VEGETABLES! Their good for your complexion."

"TAwn! But-"

"No buts!"

"But look, Chocolate is a vegetable too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Look, chocolate is made out of cocoa beans, and every kind of bean is a vegetable right? So, therefore, I'm eating healthy baby!" Sonny smirked at Tawni's confused expression. "Anyways, Watcha doing here. And where's Aarohi?"

The door opened, "I'm right here!" said Aarohi.

"Ok. Um, I need your help Sonn-ay." Said Tawni

"Okayyyyyy." Sonny started.

"I, wanna know more about Mr. Goldfarb."

"Hehe, I KNEW you'd ask. So, I stole Mr. Chad Cole Goldfarb's ID file for you!"

"YAY! I knew I ment everything to you."

"OK whatever. Let me read what it says now."

"I wanna hear too." Yelped Aarohi running forward.

"OK then, listen:"

**Name: Chad Cole Goldfarb**

**Age: 29**

**Life Status: Married**

"Oh my god! He's MARRIED! But, ewww, he still has Chole's pictures. What a GUY!"

"yeah whatever! Just read!" said Tawni.

Sonny started to read again

**Wife's name: Lily Lialac Rose White**

"I guess her parents were big on flowers." Aarohi stated, giggling.

Sonny kept reading.

**Kids: 5- Miley, Kevin, Nick, Joe and Selena.**

"Wow! Somebody's really into Disney star's" Aarohi said again.

Sonny read on.

**Favorite Food: Candy**

**A very Charitable Person & a total scardy- cat. Usually guards the Girls College. Goes carzy after drinking just a little bit of beer.**

Sonny closed the file.

"Then tell me! How do I, Tawni Hart, woo him." Asked Tawni

"Ok Tawn. What the hell? Woo? And he's married for god's sake." Sonny replied furiously.

"Which means he won't hope for commitment on my side. Wow! I like that!"

"He has FIVE kids!"

"He works hard. I like it!"

"He is an IDIOT! A SCARDY-CAT!"

"Please make this easy for me."

"He-he-he."

"I LIKE him! PLEASE!"

"OK FINE! I know these gangsta type of people."

"Oh really?" asked Aarohi. "and how is THAT?"

"I have a PhD in knowing…this kinda…stuff."

"TELL ME!" screeched Tawni."

"OK! There are 3 ways to get a guy like Mr. Goldfarb who I don't get why you like…he's firkin TWENTY-NINE-"

"Just tell me Sonny." Said Tawni with a very forced smile on her lips.

"Ok. So three ways." Sonny turned around "First is, a wet dress dance. Like, you know, dancing in the rain. OMG! Number 2: Physical Proximity. Somehow you and him are just forced together! Yeah! And third, Alcohol. Remember the ID file? A little bit in and the devil hidden inside will be out! From these three, we'll start with step numro uno today. Otherwise known as a wet dress dance. Dressed in a wet dress, a rain dance!"

"Sonny, please don't take any offence at what I'm going to say to Tawni right now. Tawni, this plan is bullshit! Don't believe her Tawn." Said Aarohi.

"Saying 'no offence' doesn't make it non-offensive Aarohi."Sonny shot back.

"No-no. I'll-I'll do it. But were will we get the dress?"

"COME ON! We'll tell Nico and Grady to get then for us! Duh!"

"Why not ask Arjun?" asked Aarohi from her spot on her bed, reading Twilight.

"What, is he like your Edward or something?" asked Sonny, turning to face her.

"Psh! Nooo. Haha! No! I-I- don't-like…him." Aarohi mumbled

"Yeah and my name is cheese." Sonny replied to her.

"SONNY! What do we do?" asked Tawni.

"Oh yeah so…" Sonny started to explain everything to Tawni.

"OK! But, the only problem is, where is Mr. Goldfarb?" asked Tawni

"I don't know and I don't care." Said Aarohi.

"I don't remember asking you."

"But I remember replying to you."

"OK look! Tawni! I'm going to go talk to Nico and Grady. Ok?"

"Ok, but, Sonny, I want you to dance with me." Tawni said looking shy.

"What? I cant!"

"PLEASE!"

"OK! I'll dance where only YOU can see."

"YAY! And even if did want to dance like, right with me, I wouldn't have let you. That spotlight's only for me baby!"

"Yeah, whatever Tawn…I'm going to go talk to Nico and Grady." Then, looking at Aarohi, she added "And Arjun."

"Oh Please!" said Aarohi.

Sonny giggled and walked out the door. Suddenly, she bumped into Chad.

"Oh! Um, hi?" Sonny said unable to think-up something to say after the incident yesterday.

"Move." He said.

Sonny made a face "Ohhh attitude! Well, Mr. Goldfarb-"

Now Chad made a face, " Don't call me that."

"why?"

"Because."

"Because why."

"Because, because."

"Because why because?"

"JUST BECAUSE!"

"Woah there partner!"

"This conversation is getting too long for its own good."

"yeah"

"All I want you to do IS MOVE!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"good!"

"Good!"

"We really need to stop doing this."

"Yeah we do!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"good!"

"Good!"

"You said we'd stop!"

"You're the one who started talking to me in the first place!"

"ME?"

"Yeah, you."

"OhmyEdward! I hate you, you stupid idiot! Your mean, rude ,ugh, and annoying-"

"Look who's talking, and really Sonny, Edward? Really?"

"Edward is awesome ok? And you're a MONSTER!"

"I would believe EDWARD is a monster."

"EDWARD is hot."

"I am hot."

"In your dreams Goldfarb."

Chad took out a gun and pointed it at Sonny's head. "Now will you move or do I have to do something?"

"I'm going!"sonny yelped. Sonny then ran out to talk to Nico, and Arjun. As she ran, she mumbled "Hot would be my foot."


	9. Chapter 8

"So, you got it?" Sonny asked Nico, Grady and Arjun once more.

"Yeah, guess so. Never thought she'd end up liking BOSS though." Said Nico, glumly.

"HmmMhh…so true, I mean, I'd told MOM about Tawni." Grady carried on.

Nico looked at him, "Back of dude! She's mine."

"Nu-Uh…shes… Bosses."

"ONLY if Chad ends up liking her, which he probably WONT!" said Arjun then he turned to Sonny, "So, Sonny." He said as he walked up to Sonny and lightly punched her shoulder. "Umm… does… um, does Aarohi… like him too?"

Sonny looked at Arjun and raised her eyebrows "No, Arjun. No. And even if she was, would it really bother you THAT much?"

"Psh! Um…no… duh! That's hilarious… that's just…"

"Ok whatever! Are you guys ready or NOT?" asked Sonny seriously.

"Yeah…I guess." Nico replied.

"OK…I'm going now… Bu-Bye!" Sonny said as she walked out the door and went back to her cabin. When she got there, she saw that Aarohi was still reading Twilight and Tawni was wearing a dress that Arjun had probably gone to get when she'd told them they'd need dresses. Needless to say, Tawni looked BEAUTIFUL . She was wearing a knee length, flowy dress with a long back bow along the waistline.

"WOW! Um…Tawni, you look beautiful!"

"Yeah! I know right! Oh, and By the way, Arjun brought you one too, but I told him you wouldn't need it, but sill. So It's the one I didn't like, HAH! Go try it on." Tawni said, pointing to a corner of the room. There lay a light blue dress. It was identical to Tawni's, but the color was different and the waist line ribbon was white. Sonny didn't know why, but the color reminded her of someone's eyes.

"Sonny's is prettier Tawn!" Aarohi said from behind her book. "Awwww!" Aarohi suddenly piped "Oh my god! Edward's SO cute! And the lion fell in love with the Lamb…"

"WHAT! How can a LION and a LAMB fall in LOVE? You book is bullcrap" said Tawni.

"Um, no. Its not. And yeas a lion and a lamb CAN fall in love, say, CHAD and SONNY fell in LOVE! That would be like a lion falling in love with a lamb because Chad is all strong and shit so he'd be a lion, and Sonny's so innocent and naïve so she's the lamb." Said Aarohi like it was purely obvious.

"Um, no,no I don't think so." Sonny said "Me and Chad, no, not a chance!"

"WELL…there will be a chance when this BIMBO gets out of the way!" Aarohi said looking pointedly at Tawni, who gasped and touched her hair.

"Aarohi! CALM DOWN!" Sonny said walking over to Aarohi she snatched Twilight out of her hands. "Where did you get this book anyways?"

"I FOUND it! Under MY bed" Aarohi said grabbing it back.

Tawni started to cry, "She called me a BIMBO!" she screamed stomping her feet.

"Shut-up bim-I mean Tawni." Sonny said, trying to be calm. She turned back to Aarohi "Ok, whatever! Just stop flapping your twilighted gums all over the place."

"WHATEVER!" Aarohi and Tawni both said.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "OK, Tawni, look, as soon as Chad comes outside, I'll signal to you and then you'll.."

Sonny explained the whole plan to Tawni.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

The door to the boys' cabin opened and a blonde hair, blue eyed guy came out. He looked like he was under stress. Chad looked up, the sky was clear, not even a cloud was up there. _Phew! _He thought to himself _I'm really NOT in the mood for rain!_ He went forward and sat himself down on a broken log. He pulled his gun out from in his pocket and toyed with it. On the other hand, Sonny Munroe, all dressed in her dress was spying on him from behind a tree. As soon as Chad sat down, she pulled on a long rope that was tied up to one of the branches on the tree. When she pulled, The branch swayed back and forth. That was her ok signal to Tawni. It meant she could come out now.

"Time for step number one. Raaaiiinnn Daaccnnceee." Sonny whispered. Then, turning around, she signaled Nico to play the music. He shrugged and pressed the 'play' button on his portable music player. The tune of 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez started to play. Just as that started, Arjun and Grady turned on the shower things they use in movies to create rain (UGH I don't know what they are called! But, yeah, you get the point don't you?) It instantly looked like it was raining and at the same time Tawni opened the door and came out. She took the two water bottles that where in her hands and spilled them on top of her head.

"Can you feel me when I think about youuuu…" Tawni sang in a horrible voice. Sonny came out from behind the tree just so Tawni could see how she was supposed to dance. Tawni grabbed Chad's hands and made him twirl her around. Then she cuddled against him. Behind, Sonny did all the moves that she thought were good. Sonny got so lost dancing, she didn't notice that Tawni was failing miserably! On the other hand, Chad was COMPLETELY frustrated and confused and Tawni had slipped and fell to the ground in the mud. Crying, Tawni ran inside. Chad turned around to see Sonny twirling around in the (fake) rain. Chad stared at her, and then suddenly, he couldn't help himself. He walked up to her closer to see how freely she was dancing. As Sonny twirled , Chads figure caught her eye. She saw him staring at her. Well, looking would be a MUCH better word. She looked around, were was Tawni? Sonny noticed that Chad was still staring. She forced a small little smile before also running in.

Sonny, Tawni and Aarohi sat, on the floor outside by the campfire, (there was no-more snow, let's pretend it had all melted:P) talking. Sonny and Tawni were in their normal attires now and were trying to forget what had happened only a few hours ago. Nico, Grady, Chad and Arjun suddenly walked in.

"HEY!" Nico said "Lets play Truth or Dare!"

"Umm…well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that, right boss?" Arjun asked Chad.

Chad sighed and sat down… right next to Tawni. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what he had done. Tawni was smiling like CRAZY.

"Holy crap.." Chad whispered to himself.

Nico gave sonny a empty beer bottle.

"OK." Sonny said. "Truth or Dare. In this game you either have to tell the truth or be dared something. OK? So lets begin."

Sonny gave the bottle to Tawni to spin. Tawni spun the bottle it landed on Chad.

Tawni smirked, "Ok Chad, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said.

"OK, first, tell me who you dislike the most from all of us."

Chad didn't say a word. He just looked straight at Sonny.

"Ooh…ok…Sonny. So your dare is, to say heartfelt words to Sonny for 30seconds."

Chad didn't move.

"Oh come on Bro!" Arjun urged, "do your thing!"

Chad went up to Sonny who was sitting on the floor, trying to ignore him.

"Sonny?" he asked. "I know you really don't like me, because you think that I am a bad, and mean person, but believe me. Under my rock hard heart is a person worth knowing. So," he held out his hand for Sonny who was, by now, mesmerized by his ocean blue eyes "Do you accept? Will you at least try and get to know me better? Because I know I would like to get to know you better" Sonny carefully took his hand. She got up. They stared at each other for a long time…the whole time coming closer and closer. Suddenly they were pulled out of their fantasy world by loud applause from Tawni, Nico, Grady, Aarohi and Arjun.

"Very well done bro!" Grady cheered.

Chad had a look of shock on his face but he quickly composed that into a smirk.

"Yeah" he said "Thank god I got over that LIE!" smirking he went back to his spot.

But nobody knew that he'd been telling the truth all along…

**A/N THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I'm SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND I CANT REPLYY TO YOUR REVIEWS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP! SORRY! SONNY AND Chad WILL BE HANDCUFFED IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPPIE! GOOD NIGHT! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N OK! Finally, I can write this chapter! OH and just a note to my friends who don't have FanFiction accounts, I'd turned off anonymous reviewing erlier, for, a reason and I forgot to turn it back on… so sorry if it said that you have to log in:( Ok, so, heres the chapter my sweeties…

P.S. You guys know who Katelynn is right? Otherwise known as DemiLovatoLover? Yeah… she has a new account she'll be continuing her story's on there. Her new pen name is VideoGirlskia12=)

"YEAH! Thank god he finished his BORING speech!" Sonny said, frustrated " I can't LISTEN to lies for a long time either." She angrily crossed her arms "I'm going INSIDE!"

"Heyy!" Tawni said grabbing her arm "The game has just started, and please stay!"

Sonny sighed and sat down. Aarohi spun the bottle. It landed on Tawni, who flipped her hair and said 'truth'.

Nico spoke up, "Tawni? Have you ever…loved anyone?"

Tawni smiled and looked up at the sky. After 10 minutes, Nico spoke again.

"I never said to think about it!"

"I'm not thinking! I'm counting! Counting how many times I've fell in love."

Everyone started at her weirdly.

"Until now, it was… hmm… 25…but now," she said looking at Chad, "Its 26." Tawni smirked and Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny elbowed Tawni and whispered "IDOT! You should've asked for DARE! I would have got you and Goldfarb handcuffed…together!"

"DON'T WORRY!" she whispered back. This time, Nico rolled. The bottle landed on Grady.

"GRADY!" Aarohi piped! "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"OK! I dare YOU to give ARJUN a piggyback ride for 20 mins."

And that's what happened. For a whole 20 minutes they were entertained because it was so funny to see Grady stumbling with Arjun on top.

Finally they came down.

Next, Aarohi and Nico had to arm wrestle. Arjun helped Aarohi out with that.

Arjun spun the bottle and it landed on Chad.

"Truth." Chad said

"Mr. Goldfarb, have you ever done anything that you're embarrassed about?" Tawni asked

Chad thought about what he was doing right now, telling 3 innocent girls that he was a police officer and that they were in safe hands. When he might have to kill them if their family didn't hand over the evidence against Chads' dad.

Sonny spoke "So? Tell us SOMETHING! Oh, wait, you've probably done embarrassing things all your life!"

Chad rolled his eyes at her, Sonny rolled hers right back.

Then Sonny spun the bottle, it landed on Tawni. "Truth or Dare?" Sonny asked rigidly.

"Dare!" Tawni piped.

"Can you stay handcuffed to Mr. Goldfarb for 30mins?" Sonny asked looking at Chad, who widened his eyes in fear of the weird blond who would surely say Yes.

"Yes." Tawni said, smiling.

Chad closed his eyes and started massaging his temples.

"Very good! Nico, Grady handcuff them!"

"H-handcuff? Two people? How?" Grady said.

"Yeah, we only have ONE pair of handcuffs and there are 2 people!" Nico said.

"OMG are you guys really THAT dumb? One on her hand and the other on…HIS!"

"We STILL don't get it!" Nico and Grady said. Aarohi and Arjun were laughing at them in the background.

Sonny sighed and took the pair of handcuffs from Grady's hands and walked to Chad.

"GET UP!" she said.

Chad got up sighing.

"OBSERVE!" she said to Nico and Grady "You take one side and you..there" she said putting one side of the pair of handcuffs on Chad's arm. The she took the other side and handcuffed herself. "AND THEN… you lock it and throw they key away!" and with that she chucked the key onto the floor. "SEE! ITS DONE! ITS THAT SIMPLE! Now open ME up and put Tawni into my place."

"OHHHHH" Nico and Grady said.

"YEAHHHHH NOW LOOK FOR THE KEY!"

Sonny and Chad stayed handcuffed until Nico, Grady, Tawni, Arjun and Aarohi looked for the key. They searched and searched, but they couldn't find it anywhere.

"Um, I don't think its here anymore." Aarohi said.

"WHAT!" Sonny and Chad screamed! Then they started pulling on each other. Sonny wanted to search for the key one way and Chad, another. They pulled and pushed and shouted and screamed but the key was nowhere to be found.

Tired, everyone came and sat around the fire again. Sonny and Chad were shooting each other dirty looks.

After awhile, Nico and Grady got tired and said that they were going inside. Soon Aarohi was also struggling to keep her eyes open. She left. After she left, Arjun announced that he was getting bored so he left. Last, it was only Chad, Sonny and Tawni left. Tawni got up saying something about beauty sleep.

"NO! NO! TAWNI! I mean, you know I like to… talk before I go to sleep right? Please stay with me! Don't want to be alone with…HIM!"

Tawni sighed "Yeah! I know you like to talk! I bet you'd talk in your sleep if you could! No ways am I staying here!"

"Please Tawni!" Sonny yelled getting up with one arm still handcuffed to Chad's' "Please stay!"

"NO! And don't worry! Chad won't try and do ANYTHING with you! You're not THAT hot!" and with that, Tawni left.

"AUGGHHH! I'm NOT HOT? HMPH!" Sonny looked at Chad " LOOK AT ME! AM I NOT HOT? LOOK!" Sonny made poses. Chad looked at her up and down.

"I asked you to look NOT STARE!" Sonny said "Now, answer my question!"

"NO! NO you're not hot! Not in the least bit!"

Frustrated, Sonny sat back down. "So," she said "what do you want to do now?"

Chad looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I'm S L E E P Y. Let's go I N S I D E. Besides it's going to start snowing very soon."

Sonny angrily said "NO! NO WAY! Who knows what you might try to do. We are staying outside ALL NIGHT!"

"HMPH! Ok have your say!" Chad lay down on the hay covered floor and put his gun on his chest. Soon, he was snoring.

Meanwhile Sonny shivered. She tried to get closer to the fire, but couldn't. She then started to shake Chad. He got up and grabbed his gun.

'Wha-whats wrong?"

"I um, want to go inside."

"Wha?"

"Yeah I want to go inside NOW!"

"But you just said that you wanted to say outside…all night."

"Inside please!" Sonny pouted.

"Can you make up your mind first?"

"INSIDE!" Sonny said, shivering

"Let's go then!" Chad said as he got up with Sonny.

They started to walk towards the girls place. Suddenly, Sonny stopped Chad.

"Wait-wait! WAIT! Give me your gun .So if you try to do anything with me, I can shoot you."

Chad rolled his eyes, "ME do something to a girl like YOU? No thanks!"

"WHY? I'm a one-piece you know? You don't see girls like me everyday!"

Chad gave her his gun, "I'm giving you this gun so, if at night you want to talk, please shoot me first!"

"Neeehhhhh! Take it back!"

"OK dude! You seriously need to start knowing how to make up your mind! Let's go now!"

Chad quickly went indie and lay himself down on Sonny's single bed.

"OMG! HAVE SOME SHAME! I'M THE GIRL! YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR? UGHHH"  
But by now, Chad was asleep.

Sonny sighed and looked at Tawni and Aarohi who were fast asleep. Sonny sighed and grabbed the pillow from underneath Chads' head, then lay down on the floor. But, she couldn't sleep. It was too dark. Sonny got up and reached over Chad to turn the bedside lamp that she had on. Suddenly, Chad awoke and turned the light off.

Then she turned it on.

And he turned it off.

Then she turned it on.

And he turned it off.

Then she turned it on.

And he turned it on.

Then she turned it on.

This time, he looked at her, annoyed.

"WHY are you turning the light ON?" Chad asked.

"Why are YOU turning it OFF?" Sonny snapped back

"Because I'm VERY tired and I need to sleep!" Chad snapped

"WELL…Imsfjoehigergi" Sonny mumbled.

"What?" Chad asked

"I SAID Imaferghreugyr."

"I still cant hear you!"

"I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

With that Chad chuckled, "Afraid of the dark huh? When you have so many OTHER things to be worried about…the DARK!" he chuckled again.

"Well, you're fearless, BUT I'm NOT! Can we talk for awhile? Pleeeessseeee?" Sonny asked making her best puppy-dog face.

Chad started at her. "I swear you will be the death of me, girl."

A/N Soooooo… I hope you liked it… LOL. So I'll be a little slow at updating for awhile. My Mid-Terms are coming up. My first year of being in High School is so stressful. Being 13 is stressful loll.


	11. Chapter 10

"I swear you'll be the death of me girl." Chad said while rubbing his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny said

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"UGGGHHHHH!" Chad said squeezing his eyes shut.

"I bet your wedding was arranged." Sonny said shaking her head at Chad.

"WHAT?" Chad asked, his eyes were now fully open.

Sonny smirked, "Yeah, when you were bringing us here, I stole your ID file…"

"ID fi—oh oh yeah! THAT!"

"Yeah that!"

" Well, I'm not married."

"NOT MARRIED? What kind of a husband are you? What kind of a parent are you? By the way, wow 5 kids! How'd you get that much time? I thought you were a very busy police officer and tat you spent most of your time on duty!"

Chad eyes widened when she said '5 kids' "HEY! Listen to me Sonny! I DON'T have 5 kids!"

Sonny stared at him, "You're unbelievable! 5 kids and still! You don't want to be called a married man. GOSH I feel bad for that Lily or whatever! But you know what?"

"No I don't know what."

"Well, I'm telling you! Listen!"

"MOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYY!" Chad whined.

"Ok seriously! REALLY!"

"YES REALLY!"

"Well then fine!"

"fine!"

"Good!"

"good"

"Fi- oh let's not start this AGAIN, I need to ask you something."

"Ok-shoot!"

"Is that all you think about? SHOOTING? You are a bad police officer I do-"

"Shut up and tell me what you got to tell me!"

"OK! So, see, you are a…married man…but then, why'd you start liking Chloe? I mean, she NEVER did anything to you! And now, you just ruined her life! You can't just pick her up and throw her away!"

"I-NEVER-LIKED-HER, now shut up and go to sleep! Good night!" and with that. Chad turned around and started to snore. Sonny sighed. Suddenly, a box caught her eye. Smiling, she picked it up, and started to open it. Suddenly Chad got up and snatched the box out of her hands.

"Don't touch that!" he said as he put the box away on Sonny's bedside table.

"UGH! Your such a boring teletubby!"

"I don't care! Just, sleep!" And with that, Chad fell asleep again.

"UGH!" Sonny lay down on the floor; she was very tired, but very cold too. She could see out form the window that it was snowing again. She didn't even have a blanket. Sonny yawned once, then got up and snuggled up next to Chad on the bed. She pulled the whole blanket off of him. Chad woke up, by this time, Sonny was fast asleep. Chad tried to wake her up but she just turned around on her bed so that her face was to him and snuggled up. Somehow, Chad couldn't resist smiling now. He also fell asleep.

**MORNING 9 o'clock**

Chad got up and with him, Sonny did too.

"WHAT am I doing here?" Sonny asked Chad.

"ASK YOURSELF that question."

"Nahh…MYSELF doesn't know the answer!"

"UGH! Well, you were cold last night so you came up here."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah!"

Sonny and Chad peered around the room, Tawni was still asleep but Aarohi was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, The door opened and Aarohi burst in.

"YES! You guys are finally awake! I found the key!" she came up to Sonny and Chad and unlocked them.

Chad walked out without a word.

"UGHGHHHGH!" sonny said "He's SO annoying!"

"Did you talk to him last night?" Aarohi said, "No wonder he had a happy expression while leaving!"

"Whatever!" Sonny said she turned around and noticed the box on the table, "Ooh! He stopped me from opening this last night, but now…"

"NO!" Aarohi yelled, snatching the box away from the table before Sonny could get her hands on it. "First missy, you will take a BATH then we we'll make BREAKFAST! THEN we need to clean up this place! Then you can do whatever you want!"

"OK MOM!" Sonny then skipped away, wakening up Tawni in advance.

**6PM **

"OK! I did EVERYTHING…now can I open the box?" Sonny asked, pouting.

"Yeah sure, whatever!" Aarohi said

Sonny went up to one of the shelves and took the box off. Then she sat down on her bed and opened it. She flipped it around so all it's contents would come out. What came out made her gasp. There on the bed lay pictures of Chloe and, what looked to be letters to Chad from Chloe.

"OH MY GOD! TAWNI! AAROHI! COME HERE!"

Tawni and Aarohi hurried up to her.

Sonny held up some of the letters, "LOOK! He is actually a cheap person! You know why he's kept their things here? So that he can torture Chloe! Can you believe it? I'd actually started believing he was a good person! He's gross! DISGUSTING! I bet he took advantage of Chloe! Chloe always loved him, but he didn't! I bet he-"Sonny was cut off by the door opening. There stood Chad with anger in his eyes.

Chad came up really close to Sonny. "I told you…NOT to open the box! DIDN'T I?" he asked. Chad pressed Sonny against a wall. "You think I'm bad? Oh I'll show you how bad I REALLY am! Because I could."

"N-n-no" Sonny whimpered.

"I think I'm going to have to."

"N-n-n-no, no!"

"DID YOU EVEN-" Chad said pressing Sonny against the wall harder, "-READ THE LETTERS!"

"No, because, because I KNOW what's written in these kinds of things! You just want to torture her!"

Chad looked back at Aarohi and Tawni, "YOU TWO! Go clean up the boys' cabin…I need to have a WORD with Miss. Munroe here!"

With that, both of them scurried away.

Chad turned back to Sonny, "NO! You DON'T know ANYTHING! The truth is that you think your all that, when in reality, you are NOT what you think."

"I-I-I"

"READ the letters FIRST! THEN come and Talk to me!"

"NO! I don't want t read the le-"

"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!"

Then Chad left, leaving Sonny with tears dripping down her face. Sonny went over to the bed and picked up a letter and started to read. Then she read the next one and the next one and the next one, they all seemed to say the same thing. Chloe had written about how much she loved Chad and that Chad knew it but he had always respected her thinking. He'd never tried to take advantage of her in any way…Sonny knew at once that she'd made a big mistake. She went outside into the cold and snow to see Chad, who was sitting on a log, drinking heavily from a bottle of beer.

"Chad?" she whispered, swallowing. Tears where still running down her face.

"He turned around to look at her.

"I-I- read the letters…"

"And…" he said

"And, I didn't know…"

"It's ok. You know why I keep those letters? Because they are the only things that make me feel like a good person. You know that ID file that you stole? Yeah, that isn't me. That's a fake ID file. My real name is Chad yes…Chad Dylan Cooper."

"But-but then, why do you have a fake ID file?"

Chad started to think _Ohno _he thought _what's happening to me, why do I feel as if telling this girl everything? I can't do that! I can't tell her she's been kidnapped! Controll yourself Chad, just lie…_ "Because" Chad said "I work as a lot of people, sometimes you have to be somebody fake to catch the criminals. But I am still a police officer."

"Oh, ok."

"yeah, you should go now, I'll send Tawni and Aarohi."

"Oh-ohkay?" Then Sonny went inside.

Soon, Tawni and Aarohi appeared, "OH MY GOD! SONNY!" Tawni and Aarohi yelped

"Are-are you ok?" Aarohi asked

"Yeah…you're crying!" Tawni continued.

"I'm fine, you know remember, when I was little? I always used to make a first impression about people and stick to what I thought about them? Yeah, well I still do that, and now I'm regretting it."

"I'm not getting you…" Aarohi said.

Tawni rushed away then came back with something in her hands. She put the thing into Sonny's hands. It was a globe music box with two dancing people in it (pic on my profile!) "Here." Tawni said, smiling, "Something to cheer you up! I found it here while cleaning today! Keep it!" Tawni and Aarohi Walked away leaving Sonny smiling

She looked at the music box, "I need to apoigize" she said quietly to herself. "Tomorrow."

**A/N OK DONE! Next day will be really funny guys! And… there will be A LOT of Channy! It's so interesting…ALSO it's time for Mr. James Conroy to make an entry! Just keep reading I won't disappoint you!**

**OK and my MESSAGES! **

**Cenaluver333****- Oh really? Oh well, maybe its only Vancouver then…hahahhahaaaa=) Yeah, I know he's hot=) LOL…**

**Ella101****- Don't worry…its coming VEEY SOON! I'm sure your going to be the first one to go crazy at that part! LOL!**

**Zarachannylover101****- Oh WOW! WOW that feels good to know that u like it soooo much! HAHA lol! LOL wow ur funny! HAHHAHHA! Wow! Ur review really made me feel good:P**

**Threewordseightletters****-HAHHAH yeah…Sonny's the bestest! I updates REALLY SOON! OMGG! HAHAHH lol! I Love ur story too! **

**IloveMEandonlyME****- Oh really? Oh hmm… that's wired... LOL ok I'll put the picture on my profile then, but not today, when I update next time…cuz I gotta lot of hmwk I need to be doing LOL:P**

**Yeah! Thanks so much for your support guys! Love you all!**

**~princess:) **

**(LOL that's the name my best guy friend gave to me… they say I'm too preppy:P Now all my friends call me that IDK if I should be happy or sad:P)**


	12. Sorry: Monster

**MORNING TIME**

Sonny opened the door and stepped outside. She had her music box in her hand. She looked around outside until she finally saw him…Chad…he was sitting on a log drinking something his face was looking the other way so he hadn't noticed Sonny coming out. Sonny rolled her eyes.

Then she started to talk to herself, "Howw?" she asked herself, scrunching up her nose, "How do I say sorry? UGH! What about… Hey listen. I'm VEEEERY sorry. ..UGH nahhh WAY too sweet! What about…HEY! I'm sorry ok?...nahhh WAY too mean! Uff! Why does saying 'sorry' have to be so hard?" Sonny walked forward to a little tree, thinking about what she should say. By this time, Chad had seen her. But, he couldn't hear her.

Suddenly, Sonny had a great idea, "I know what I should do! Ill sing him a song! Everyone LOVES songs! But, now I just have to think-up a song about saying sorry…hmmmmm" Sonny took her music box and twisted the ends so the music would play; she closed her eyes so she could concentrate.

On the other hand, the music was killing Chad's ears. He'd never been a big fan. He truned his head around toward Sonny and said, "Turn the music off Sonny."

But Sonny was way too engulfed in her own thoughts to hear him properly.

Chad was getting REALLY annoyed "SONNY! I said to turn the music OFF!"

But Sonny still didn't hear him.

Chad got so angry that he went right up to her, and snatched the music box out of her hands. Sonny opned her eyes wide when she saw him.

"I said to turn-the-music-off." Chad said through his teeth then he took the Music box and threw it onto the ground.

Sonny eyes practically popped out of her skull. "Huh? Huh? Oh…oh noooo. That that was so…..prettttyyyyyy. It was gifted to me! You know what Chad? I-I came here to say sorry to you and LOOK what you did! Your-you're a meanie-babine! You're a toopa-loopa! You're a horrible person! You're rude! You don't care about me! You-your-your-you're a MONSTER!" and with that she ran inside.

Chad just stood there, "she-she was going to say sorry? To-to ME?" he asked himself as he bent down to pick up the music box. The glass around it was now almost shattered. There was just a little bit around the edges left.

"OH crap! Now I gotta say sorry! As soon as possible! Well, ASAP IS a cooler version…"

OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo

Sonny opened the door once again, but this time, she had Tawni and Aarohi with her. It was getting warmer outside, the sun was out and it felt good on their skins as the trio went over to a log and sat down. They were just a few ways away from Chad who was building something. Sonny kept on shooting him frustrated glances. Aarohi and Tawni noticed this.

"So," said Aarohi, smirking, "What's the deal with you and…him?" she gestured to Chad with her chin.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sonny said, her voice getting all high.

"Yeah Sonny, I know when you say nothing you mean EVERYTHING! So tell us, what the story here? I mean, I've moved on. I don't like him anymore!" Tawni said, her eyes filling up with excitement.

Sonny glanced at Chad who was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. She crinkled her nose and said, "No! There's no me and him! There's no story, nothing to tell!" she saw as Chad rolled his eyes and set down his hammer. Then he went inside the girls' cabin.

"SEE!" Sonny said, "He LEFT! He's such a…ugh! MONSTER!" She started at the door and finally, Chad came out. He was smirking as he did so. Sonny rolled her eyes. And mumbled, "I'm going inside." She walked towards the house, leaving Tawni and Aarohi giggling behind her. She bumped her shoulder to Chad's' purposely, and then ran inside but not before seeing him roll his eyes.

She ran in and flopped down on her bed. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She looked up onto her bedside table. There was the music box that Chad had broken earlier. It was still broken, but it brought a smile to Sonny's face. Right underneath the music box was a pink piece of paper. It read…

SORRY

-Monster

OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo

Sonny ran inside her little house-like thing to find Tawni and Aarohi playing… something.

Sonny shook her head and placed the flowers she'd picked on a table and went to join the girls, who, she noticed, where playing Tic Tac Toe.

Sonny went and sat down, "you guys will never BELIEVE what Chad did!"

Tawni and Aarohi looked at each other and said, "we knew there was a story!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Anyways, Chad said…SORRY!"

"WHAT!" Aarohi and Tawni's eyes practically popped out of their skulls.

"Yeah, and what style, mann! Lemme show you!" Sonny got up and ran to her bedside table and picked up the broken music box and the note. She handed the note to Tawni and Aarohi peered over her shoulder to see.

Tawni's forehead crinkled up in confusion. "He called you a MONSTER and your HAPPY?"

"DUDE!" Sonny said, grabbing the note, "He didn't call ME a Monster, he called himself a monster! See, its printed in the spot where people usually sign their names!"

"OHHHHHHHHH!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHH! And now, Im going to say sorry to him, via 4 flowers!" Sonny gestured to the flowers on the table.

"Awwww, the innocence of love!" Aarohi said.

"Shut it! Its not LOVE its SAYING SORRY!"

Tawni raised her hand looking confused again, "Ok, but why 4 flowers precisely?"

Sonny smiled, "Because we've fought 4 times! Duh!"

"Awwwwwwww." Aarohi said.

"yeah, now I'm going to go give them to him."

"OK, you do that!"

Sonny took her flowers and went outside. She stood about 20 feet away from Chad, who was still building something. He was hammering away on a nail.

"HEY!" sonny called. "Hey YOU!" But Chad didn't seem to hear her, "HEY! HEY, MONSTER!" Chad finally heard her and looked over. But he rolled his eyes in a way of saying 'what do you want?'

Sonny darted over, "Hi!" she said "Watcha doin?"

Chad looked at her, "What does it LOOK like?"

Sonny made a face, "Ok, fine! Wow! Is that a hammer?"

Chad looked at her again and fake smiled, "No, it's a radio."

"Awesdfhejrhvnervh. Ugh! You're SO annoying."

"Don't distract me, go."

"But I need to tell you something!"

"I said, don't distract me."

"But I really need to tell you something!"

"What do you want, mom?" Chad said looking at her, but still hammering. Chad went completely out of focus when he saw Sonny's smile that he accidently hit the hammer on his thumb, "OOW!" he said, dropping the hammer. He gripped his thumb. Then he looked at Sonny again who had an 'oh no' expression on her face. Suddenly, she started to run towards the forest. "HEY!" he called after her, "Where are you going without telling me what you had to tell me!"

"To find the fifth flower!" Sonny said while sprinting into the forest.

Chad called Nico, Grady and Arjun to go after her. But they refused saying that they didn't want to.

"You guys suck!" Chad said as he trudged into the forest after Sonny.

Once he left, Arjun put an arm around Nico and Grady, "you know," he began, "Its actually good that both of them are in the forest together…alone. Something's OUGHT to happen.

**A/N Ooh, something OUGHT to happen eh Arjun? Sorry for this chapter being short guys! But tomorrow's my Math exam and I'm really risking it right now:(! And also, I can't reply to your guy's reviews today:( Sorry! But I'm running out of time!**

**Ok, so what do YOU guys think will happen in the forest today? Tee-hee, note for ella101, its time for you to scream! LOL!**

…**Hint?...POSSIBLY…a…kiss….yay!**

**Ok, love ya guys!**

**Peace Out Sucka's!**

**~princess**

**P.S. Who does Aarohi remind you guys about? LOL just want to know…**

**OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo OOChannYOo**


	13. Stupid Cute!

**And without further adu, heres the next chappieroo! **

**WAIT! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO YOU HAVE TO READ THIS IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!**

**So, it's very important to tell you guys what's going on in the Munroe household. But, I don't want to write it all because it will be VERY boring and long… so mainly, Sonny's grandpa told the MEN in the house that Sonny, Aarohi and Tawni are kidnapped. They told the WOMEN that Sonny, Aarohi and Tawni have gone to an 'emergency thing' in Massachusetts. They also get Skylar and Chloe married because they don't 'want the wedding to be delayed'. Now, Sonny and Aarohi's moms are very sad. They go into Sonny's room (that she shares with Aarohi) and start looking at picture albums and yeah. When they go to put the album back, Sonny's passport falls onto the floor. So know they know that Sonny is not in Massachusetts. And that means that Aarohi and Tawni aren't either. So they call a family meeting and they tell the men to spill it! So the men tell them everything. They say that they were also afraid because they didn't want DJ (That's what everybody calls Sonny's grandma because he name is Diana Jean) to find out because she really loves Sonny and Aarohi and they were scared she might have a heart attack or something. But, DJ finds out too and tells them to get to work to find all 3 girls. So, the men start planning. And James comes and goes like, oh! I want to come into the dephs of the jungle to help you find my fiancée as well! So now, they are all going… deep into the forest! The same one Sonny, Chad, Aarohi, Arjun, Tawni, Nico and Grady are in. OH and Chloe told Skylar that she's never going to love him because she has always been in love with Chad Dylan Cooper at which h Skylar gets very furious and plans to kill Chad with his own two hands. So yeah, now a lot of police officers are in the forest at the same time Sonny and Chad are wandering around… back to them! Oh and remember, Sonny thinks Chad and his friends are Police officers and that there are people in Police officer uniforms after her and her cousin and friend to kidnap them. **

Sonny skipped through the forest, searching for the same kind of flowers she'd picked before. Suddenly, she tripped on a branch, expecting a fall she snapped her eyes shut. But instead, she felt strong arms around her. She looked up, it was Chad. They stared at each other for awhile until Sonny snapped out of it and got to her feet.

"Thanks." She said timidly.

"Huh! I never even KNEW that you knew that 'thanks' was a word!"

"OH!" Sonny said, rolling her eyes and starting to walk forward with Chad following behind. " You've probably never even heard the word 'thanks before! You've probably never even done a thing worthy of saying 'thanks'. By the way, why do we fight so much?"

"I don't fight with you, YOU fight with me!"

"that's because you don't AGREE with me! That's why we've fought 4 times ALREADY!"

Chad stopped her and spun her around, "Not 7 times, 8 times. Remember, just recently when because of you my thumb got fractured?" he said smiling fakely.

"SEE!" Sonny said on to proving her point, "You NEVER agree with me!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "By the way, what are you doing in the middle of the jungle?"

Sonny looked at her bouquet of flowers, "I-I was looking for the 5th flower. Oh whatever!" she looked up at Chad who was looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

Sonny continued, "I know how to say 'sorry' along with 'thanks'. Actually, I've hurt you 5 times over. I'd created an image of you when I first met you that you're a very…bad type of guy."

Chad crossed his arms, trying his best not to smirk.

"And after living with you for a few days, here, I've realized that you're not…THAT bad." Sonny pouted a bit at which Chad felt his heart melt. "I've hurt you 5 times, and including that latest fight we just had a few minutes ago, 6. But, I'm not really sure if you were actually really hurt at that because that was just a- ok whatever. Ok, so, I'd like to say sorry for all the times I've fought with you. So," Sonny took a flower and hesitantly handed it to Chad, "Sorry." Then she did the next one, "Sorry." And so forth until they were all gone. Chad took them all with no expression on his face, but he was absolutely bursting with joy on the inside. He didn't know what he was feeling this way. But, he thought, it feels good.

They looked at each other in the eyes until Chad finally spoke, "Look, your-"

Sonny smirked sadly, cutting him off and continued his sentence, "a girl, a stupid girl a idiotic girl" she scratched her head, "Why do you say all that stuff? Call me by my name and be a little nice for once. What an atmosphere killer!" Sonny was a little frustrated now.

"um, ok!" Chad said robotically.

Sonny just stared at him oddly. Chad tried to rack his brain to think of something to say. "Oh whatever, lets go." He ended up saying, and then he started to walk with Sonny behind him, "Look, we're really deep into the jungle. You shouldn't have left the clearing like this alone. It's also getting cold. I think it's going to snow again. Just so you know, the Police guys—I- I mean the kidnappers will be wearing Police disguises to look for you, to kidnap you." He turned around to face Sonny, " You being safe is my responsibility."

Sonny shook her head and waved him off, "Don't worry- wait! You were worrying for me?" Sonny gaped at him with her mouth hanging wide open. But t was getting awkward so she broke the silence, "I can defend myself." Sonny said all cockily, "I've seen superman and Tarzan a BILLION times. I know that if you hit someone right on their head, they faint" Sonny smiled proudly while Chad rolled his eyes., "hey I saw that!" she said to him.

"Really? And how many men, Ms. Munroe, have you hit on their head to make them faint?"

Sonny silenced at that and made a thinking face, "Not even one, but you don't believe me do you? Look if I hit you on the head right now, you'd fain RIGHT AWAY! Wanna bet? Winner gets 2 bucks!" she said scrunching up her nose. Chad rolled his eyes again. Sonny held up her hands, "ok wait!" she went a little ways away and returned with a long, thick branch, she came hopping back, "I found my weapon. See!" she said getting all happy. Then, Sonny swung the branch back and was about to hit Chad's head when Chad ducked. The branch went flying into the distance.

Chad looked at Sonny like she was some sort of crazy person. Sonny scrunched uo her nose again, but this time in defeat.

"Have you gone crazy, Sonny?" Chad asked.

When Sonny didn't say anything, Chad just said, "Lets go" and started to walk into the forrest with Sonny trailing behind.

As they walked, Sonny talked, "- and people call me a scardy cat!" she said ducking underneath a broken tree branch.

"I'll teach you the best technique of self-defense." Chad said, also ducking underneath the branch.

Sonny got al hyper, "OH! Which one? Judo? Karate?," Sonny got into Karate position, "Or BOXING!" she looked back at Chad, "I'm right aren't I? You going to teach me how to box! That's SICK!" Sonny smiled like crazy.

Chad looked at her, "RUNNING!"

"Run-runing?"

"Yeah, do you know how to run?"

"Obviously!"

"Fine then, lets race!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine! Now you better shut up or else I'm going to have to go and get another flower! OH and you want to race with me? Sure, but just a word of warning, I used to be the fastest in my class. In grade.4 they called me MUNROE EXPRESS! And then in Grade.10, Sonny Bolt, In grade-"

"Are we ever going to get to the racing part?"

"R-right n-n-now?"

"Yeah, I'll count down. One-"

"NONONO! WAIT! I'll count down. You never know, you might try and cheat!"

"Fine! Get ready."

"Ok, three, twoone!" Sonny said Two and one really fast and started to run.

Chad stopped and looked around. Then, going his slowest it seemed he was still walking, he started to follow Sonny who was running ahead. Well, not really running because she had to watch her step and all, she was mostly walking fast. she paused for a second and looked back, "THAT'S how you'll race with me?" she said, then started running again, "I'm SO GOING TO BE FIRST!" She ran ahead.

Chad just stopped though and thought _She's innocent, pure at heart, child- like. Whatever she has to say, she says it. And I'm lying to her to keep my dad alive. Oh I am a horrible man!_ He then started to follow Sonny again. He looked and looked but, he couldn't find her. Finally, he stepped onto a clearing. He glanced around. Through the bushes, he saw people dressed in police uniforms. That scared him instantly. _Oh no! _Chad thought _this is bad! Very bad! They're here! _He turned his head around to find Skylar Munroe staring back at him. Skylar lifted a finger and got a whole bunch of police officers to surround Chad. Chad just started, smirking, at Skylar who cocked his head to the side.

Skylar spoke, "where is Sonny , Aarohi and Tawni?" he asked, gruffly.

Chad smirked even bigger, You're a POLICE OFFICER right? Find them."  
Skylar's face got frustrated, suddenly, a voice came from his walkie-talkie. It was Sonny's Gradpa who was also a very big Police man. He just mainly asked if there was any sign of Chad.

Smirking, Skylar spoke into his walkie-talkie , "we are on the north side of the jungle dad." Then she looked up at Chad, then went back to his walkie-talkie, "there's still no sign of Chad." Skylar then put it away.

"sir," one of the junior police men piped up, "why's you lie?"

Skylar held up his hand, "You, all of you, go away, now. And not a WORD to anyone. Do as I say." They then left.

Chad's smirk got even bigger if that was possible, "What I really want to know Skylar," Chad started as he walked in circles around Skylar, "Is that why you left me off the hook so easily."

Skylar rolled his eyes then he pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Chad's forehead, "Its because I want to kill you myself! If you have a last wish, hmph, don't even bother telling me because it WONT be fulfilled."

Still keeping his smirk on, Chad replied, "People like me don't have a last wish. I'm just sad about one thing, that the last thing I'll ever get to see will be your face." Chad smirked at Skylar's face when he said that, "WAIT, before you do anything, I'll close my eyes." Chad slowly closed his eyes. When he did so, he saw images of Sonny in front of him. He smiled to himself, she was so stupid cute. Taking in a deep breath he spoke again, "now I'm not sad anymore, I'm perfectly happy."

Unknown to him or Skylar, Sonny had come running back to see why Chad wasn't behind her anymore. When she finally saw him, Chad's eyes were shut and a man wearing a police uniform had a gun pointed to Chad's forehead. She could only see the back of the man dressed as a police officer but, she guessed that it was one of the kidnappers who were disguised as a police officer. She also noticed that Chad was smiling. Why would he be smiling? But she didn't have time to worry about all that. She got really scared. Looking around, she saw a tree branch. It was the same, long thick one she'd tried to hit Chad's head with. Softly, she reached down and picked it up. She came a little closer to the guy who had the gun pointed at Chad (remember, she doesn't know its Skylar!) Then she took her stick and hit him hard on his head with all the energy she had. He collapsed to the floor with a THUND. Shocked, Chad opened his eyes. He looked from Skylar's body, headfirst, on the ground, to Sonny's almost smug face.

"See!" She said, throwing the branch away, "I TOLD you that if you hit somebody on the head, they'd faint!" Sonny smiled big, "Now give me the 2 bucks we'd bet on." She extended her had forward.

Chad was shocked, he STILL couldn't believe what Sonny had done, "Y-you di that-t?" he stuttered.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "well, you don't see superman here do you big boy?"

"Y-you came-e back-ck?"

Sonny nodded, smiling. Chad looked back at Skylar's body, "Weren't you…scared?" he asked

Sonny flipped her hair, "WHY would I be scared? You think I'm a scardy cat? Why does everyone think I'm a scardy cat? Even Uncle SKYLAR thinks I'm a scardy-cat! You, you come back 'home' with me and tell me this story as it is! Oh how I wish Uncle Skylar was here! He'd be SO proud of me!"

"Yeah! I bet if your uncle was here…he'd surely faint! Lets go!" He started to walk, "I TOLD you that the kidnappers would be wondering around in Police uniforms!"

"I KNOW! I'm not THAT dumb! I can tell the difference in a Police man and a bad guy ok?"

"Yeah, sure you can." Chad mumbled.

They went on their way, walking.

"Be careful!" Chad said as he hurried on ahead.

"OK! OW!" Sonny suddenly fell to the floor, clutching her feet. "Owwwwww! Chad!"

Chad came running back right away, "what happened?" he asked.

But Sonny kept on wincing.

Chad got down on the floor to look at her foot. There was a piece of glass stuck in it. He reached to pull it out.

"NO!" Sonny screamed, still wincing. "Don't! It'll hurt!"

"Don't scream!" Chad said, looking around.

"It hurts how can't I scream?"

Chad looked at her foot. Then he softly put his arm around her head and covered her mouth then he pulled the glass out.

Sonny still muffled a scream.

"shhhhh." Chad said, then he removed his hand from her mouth. He, then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief. Then he wrapped it around Sonny's foot.

"Come on." He said softly helping Sonny up, keeping a firm hold on her waist. She couldn't walk properly so he picked her up into his arms. Sonny put her arms around his neck, coughed and then fainted. Chad carried her all the way back to the cabins himself. When he got there, Tawni and Aarohi came running and asked what happened.

Chad set Sonny down on her bed, "Nothing, she's just down with a very bad cold. Oh, and she got a little hurt. Get the first aid kit, please Aarohi." Aarohi scampered away to get it. Chad tended to the cut on Sonny's foot. Then he went outside and sure enough, it was snowing. He went over to his own cabin and told the boys that he'd be staying with Sonny for a little while. Then, he went back into the girl's cabin. Aarohi and Tawni were already asleep. He walked over to Sonny and felt her forehead. It felt very warm. Until 2:00am, he stayed up, applying cold bandages to her forehead. Then he just watched her as she slept. She looked so vulnerable. So pretty. So… ugh he just didn't have words. And she was just, lying there.

Stupid cute.


	14. The secret

A/N Yeah, yeah yeah. I'm updating. Seriously, what is with you guys? You guys were like, emotionally blackmailing me in your reviews! Seriously, crimsonella, Unohoo, mackfallsgirl, threewordsieghtletters, ella101, anonymous, couey112, IloveMEandonlyME0721 and MirandaKP. You guys know how horrible I felt? LOL. But, that's why I love you guys! Anyways, even though it was a review telling me to update this one too, mackfallsgirl still got the prize for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you:) This is big for me, cuz I have never had a story with SO many reviews! Thank you to all you guys who made it possible for me to have such extreme joy:) You guys rock AND rule :)

Chad got back to his senses and pulled away. This was his enemy's daughter. He couldn't, he wouldn't fall in love with her of all people. So he sat back down on the foot of the bed and decided to forget that this even happened.

**MORNING**

Sonny twitched in bed, "DJ? (remember, DJ is her grandma.)" she whined, her eyes were still closed and she had no idea that she was not at her own house, "DJ? Why, why do we have to get up so…early in the morning? Is it good for weight loss? Hmm DJ?" As Sonny whined and pouted, Chad smirked, "DJ? I want coffee. DJ tell somebody to get me coffee! DJ!" she screamed, getting up.

Then she saw Chad who quickly composed his smirk into a frown, "We don't have your DJ's coffee here. Your going to have to do with Nico's Coffee instead."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Sonny felt something on her forehead she reached up to feel what it was. When she realized, she smiled brightly, "You- you Chad, you were up ALL NIGHT taking care of me?"

Chad just shrugged and got up, "Remember, as long as you're here, you and your friends are my responsibility." Then he walked out the door.

Nico, Grady and Arjun were waiting for him outside.

"Boss," Nico said, "I really don't want to make coffee."

"Oh, shut up! Is that all your worrying about? I'm out of cheese!" Grady snapped.

"Are we really having this conversation now?"

"Yes, Nico."

"I don't want to."

"AND I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO BOTH OF YOUR NONSENSE." Arjun said loudly, "And Chad, what were you DOING? You said that you'd be back 'soon' but, you return NOW? Are you starting to like this girl?"

"No. Never. I cant start to like a girl who I, myself might have to kill in a few days." Chad said.

"I've already fallen in love Arjun, and you know that."

"really Chad? With who?"

"That-that girl at the masquerade ball. She'd said that I was her 'soul mate'. I never got to see her face but, she had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes ever. I'd told her that I really had to go…" Chad smirked a sad smirk, "I tried to look for her after that day, but, I guess destiny wasn't on my side. Oh well…"

Unknown to Chad or any of his friends, sonny had followed Chad outside and had heard that last sentence he'd said.

Sonny couldn't believe it. Chad was the guy from the masquerade?

"Oh no." Sonny said to herself, "What do I do now? Should I tell him?"

A/N Ok, so should Sonny tell him? Heheheh YEAH! Ok, I'm updating the next chappie too. But I just want you guys to know a little about Chad's 'family'.

So in his house, there are only 6 people not including him. You will find out his story later on… I was about to tell you guys how, but that would be a HUGE spoiler. LOL ok, so lemme show u;

Ryan Dylan Cooper and Emma Clarity Cooper (very young looking 45 year olds.)

Ralph Colin Cooper (oldest brother, 24 years old.)

Chad Dylan Cooper (Chad, lmaoo 22 years old)

Miranda Isabelle Curtis and Diego John Curtis (the 23 year old daughter and her husband you will learn more about them later)

Mike Cole Cooper (the youngest, 21 year old brother)

Hahah that's all. They don't have 40 people! But, later on in the story, Chad's grand mom will be here also. I SWEAR you guys will LOVE her! Lol. You gus don't have any inkling of whats in store for you.

Hehehehe

OH and BTW I just want to let you guys know, that you guys know that sooner or later, the 5 days are going to be over? And Sonny will find out that Chad is a bad guy right? Yepp… that will happen, VERY soon. Probably in 3 chapters! After that will be really sad, but then, something will be about to happen when BAM Chad will come and-well, just stay tuned and you'll find out;) Heehehehhe I'm SO evil! Ok! Bye!

Oh and If you guys want a spoiler, im happy to give you guys ANYTHING you need to know. Just PM;) But, it will ruin the fun of the story. Oh and, don't worry, Sonny wont die, I wouldn't be so sure about Aarohi and Tawni, though. LOL just kidding! They will all live. So, so you guys want Tawnico? Taco? Whatevea? LMAO!


	15. Follow Your Heart, Sonny

Sonny worriedly walked in circles in the house.

"Why, may I ask, Sonny are you wandering around in circles and making m lose my concentration?" Tawni asked in a fake sweet voice, looking up from painting her nails a dazzling purple. Sonny paused for a second, wondering where she'd got the nail polish from, but the waved it away.

Sonny raised her eyebrows and walked over to Aarohi who was sitting on the floor, eating an apple and reading a magazine. Sonny grabbed the magazine out of Aarohi's hands and showed Aarohi two of her fingers.

"Pick one!" Sonny said.

Aarohi shrugged and picked the one on the left. Sonny scrunched up her nose in frusteration, "Wh do you always have to choose the wrong ting, Aarohi?"

"I can choose the other one now, if its better." Aarohi said back taking her magazine back and starting to read again. Sonny sighed and sat on the floor next to her.

"Nahh, they are both wrong. Maybe, there isn't a right option. Ever since I've found out that Chad was the one, Chad, that I'd met at the masquerade ball, nothing is right."

"Whoa whoa wait!" Tawni said, getting up and joining them, "What's this talk about Chad being the guy you met at that ball?"

Aarohi nodded, "Yeah, Sonny, you never even mentioned it!"

"oh well-" Sonny told Tawni nd Aarohi how she'd found out.

"Oh my gosh." Said Tawni. Her eyes as wide as golf balls.

"Yeah, I know. So, Maybe there isn't a right option. Sometimes, I want to tell him. Other times, I think I shouldn't tell him anything! Because, there isn't anything I'd be able to do about that now. I know that nothing should happen between me and Chad, but, ugh! What do I do! Why do you guys have to be so helpless?"

"Listen, Sonny, I would recommend you take sleep pills and act like Sleepin' Beauty!"Tawni said, cutely. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Um, no." Aarohi said. She smiled at Sonny, "I would recommend that you follow your heart Sonny! And, if your heart is telling you to tell him, then go and tell him!"

Sonny folded her hands, thinking hard. "Maybe-maybe your right. The person I spent the most beautiful time in my life with is, literally, right in front of me! If I don't tell him then he'll never know who I was. I want to tell him everything! The most beautiful dream you have is always the dream that can never be possible, but still, we want to see that same dream every night. That night was like a dream to me. I want to see it come true. Lets hope all goes well."

A/N Ok, I admit! It's SHORT! REALLY short! But, I want to leave you uys in suspence. What do you guys think will happen next in this about-to-get-very-complicated love story? LOL

Hey, do I talk a lot?

LOL

Oh and REMEMBER if you want a spoiler, feel free to ask. PLUS James is just about to come…hehehehe.

l-o-v-e you (all)

~princess


	16. Uh Oh

**A/N Happy super bowl Sunday! Oh and let's say hello to James in this chapter!**

James had come to the forest with the police officers to look for Sonny. He'd thought that it was his right to come and protect his to-be-fiancée by saving her like superman. But, he'd wandered away from where all of the police officers had set up camp and was now alone in the forest with no equipment and wearing a white suit. Yes, a white suit. Something that a business man would wear. He even had a TIE! James stumbled along in the forest.

"Oh shoot. It's so cold. And I can't even see Chad anywhere! Or Sonny." James said to himself. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a picture of Chad. He'd been carrying one so he'd know what Chad looked like when he saw him. James stared at the picture for awhile. "You know," he said, still speaking to himself, "He's actually kind of, good-looking. Oh wait. Never mind, that's just wrong. Oh, my beautiful Sonny, I miss you soooooooooooooooo-WHOA." James shrieked as he tripped over a rock, right onto the mud.

"Ohhhh, my suit!" he whined. James looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. His high-tech watch told him that it was almost 8'o clock. He looked forward. What he saw then, made his eyes open as wide as golf balls. There had been a light. Then the light had shut off. As if somebody had turned on a light and then shut it off.

"Oh. My. God. Why do I think that that over there is a house? Hahaahaha." James got up and dusted himself off. "I think I'm going to have to go and investigate."

******How Much I Love You******

"Okay! Aarohi, Tawni, here I go!" Sonny said walking towards the door. She was ready to tell Chad about the ball thing.

Sonny touched the handle of the door, then spun around and walked back, "and I'm back."

"Why? Just go and tell him! Come on!" Aarohi urged.

Tawni looked up from the couch near the window, filing her nails, "Um, could somebody turn on a light? I need to LOOK at my nails to file them!"

Sonny sighed and flicked the switch.

Suddenly Aarohi turned it off, "Don't turn it off! Remember? Chad told us that it's dangerous now-a-days because the kidnappers are in the forest! And, Tawni, stop worrying about your nails!"

Tawni pouted.

"and, you Sonny. Just go! Just do it! Just tell him! Be out with it!" Aarohi said, rufely.

"fine!" Sonny said.

"Fine!" Aarohi snapped back.

"Good!"

"Goo- oh wait! I'm not Chad. Chad and your fights are SO getting to me! Just go!"

So Sonny went to the door and this time made it out. She saw Chad looking trough a pair of binoculars.

Sonny walked up to him.

"Chad, I have to tell you something."

He turned around, "what do you want?"

"OK, Here goes nothing." Sonny closed her eyes and said "" really fast.

Chad rolled his eyes "What?"

Sonny sighed, "I SAID, I'm the girlyoumetatthemasqueradeball!"

"Ok, seriously, stop it! Speak s-l-o-w-e-r!"

"OK!" Sonny closed her eyes. "ok, all I wanted to say is that I am the girl that you met at the masquerade ball. I know, you're probably having a hard time believing me. I bet you're really surprised. Ha-ha. Don't worry; I was really, very surprised as well! You know, I was really scared of telling you. You know why? Because you're two faced! Sometimes, you're SO sweet and loving and you make me feel like I'm flying. Other times, you're SO mean and rude! Why are you like that? Oh, who cares. I also want to let you know, that I-I feel a little, just a tiny bit, a very, VERY little bit…attracted toward you. You know, what I mean? I-hey, why aren't you saying anything? Say SOMETHING!"

"I love you, Sonny."

"You what?" Sonny said, opening her eyes with a smile plastered across her face. But suddenly, the smile melted away.

And if you where Sonny at that moment, just opening her eyes there's only one thing you would have said,

Uh oh.

A/N Hehehehhe. How evil am I? But, if you're smart, you should know what the 'uh oh' was for. So what do you guys think?

Oh and random poll (the answers will be displayed in the next chappie)

How Many of you are going to go and watch Justin Bieber's 'Never Say Never?'

Vote in your reviews!

Oh and speaking of reviews, I got SO many! Thank-you guys:)


	17. Uh Oh, its HIM

**A/N Nothing to say except that only 2 people replied to my poll:( Haha…ohh and some of you were right in your reviews…read on…**

Uh oh.

Now, you're probably thinking what the 'Uh oh' is for. The 'uh oh' was because, when Sonny opened her eyes, she'd expected to see a head of beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. But, instead, she saw coal black eyes and jet black hair. James. He'd just told her he loved her.

"J-James?" sonny stuttered.

"Yeah hon! I missed you So much!"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I-I just came upon you guys. Um, well, that speech you made for me was so cute! I dot ever remember being double-faced but, I like the mysterious man image you have of me. Its…interesting.

"I-um…yeah, that-that was for you. I just, um-"

"What Sonny? Are you alright? Oh and I just wanted to tell you tha-OW!" Suddenly James fell to the floor with a 'bump'. From behind him, Sonny saw Chad standing there with a long stick.

"I hit him on the head. Just like you did." Chad said.

Sonny smiled for awhile, but then she remembered that this was her fiancée that Chad had hit. Her smile turned into a sacred face, "Wha-what did you do?"

Chad sighed, "Sonny, it could have been a poli- I mean a kidnapper!"

"HE IS MY-MY-MY… my fiancée"

Chad's face went expressionless, "Oh-oh he's your-that…um, ok. Um, well, GRADY NICO, ARJUN!" He yelled to which they came running out, "Um, put this…guy" Chad said 'guy' from between clenched teeth, "In the girl's bedroom, I need to have a little…chat with him."

***HMILY***

**A/N Ok, my mom's getting mad, or I would have made it WAY longer! Sorry guys! Oh and please vote on couey112's poll. PLEASEEE! I beg you guys! I promise LOTS of Channy! Please? For me? OK!**

**Oh and my poll**

**Last day's: Are you going to watch Justin Bieber's Never Say Never?**

**Yes-2 No-0**

**Today's poll: What do you really want to see happening in this story?**

**Oh and thank-you guys for your reviews! I got like, TEN reviews! OMG! Thank-you guys! You guys ROCKK!**

**Love you:)**


	18. Slowly Falling in Love

**A/N Only one person answered my poll:( they** **want more Channy…. Oh and guys, this is a STORY, in the end, the main characters come TOGETHER! Don't worry! Its NOT a real thing!**

**Oh and;**

Normal Printing**- Outside (Sonny, Aarohi, Tawni, Arjun, Nico and Grady)**

Underlined Printing- **Inside (Chad and James)**

**So, it'll go back and forth…I hope you get it…**

Nico, Grady and Arjun carried James into the girls' house. Sonny followed shirking things like, "omg! What did you do to him?"

The boys set James on a bed. Sonny was still hopping around. Chad rolled his eyes at the dramatic things Sonny was doing. Then he said, "Nico, Grady, Arjun, you guys know what to do"

The three boys nodded and started pulling Sonny, Tawni and Aarohi outside. Sonny struggeled.

"Stop it! He's my fiancée! Where are you three taking me? Stop it! What's going on inside? " But the boys took the girls outside.

"Don't worry." Grady said, "Boss is probably trying to…um…un-faint him? Yeah, boss is trying to un-faint him."

Inside, Chad sat on a chair right in front of the bed James' body was laid upon. Chad held a long gun in his hand. Suddenly, James started to get up. He got up, slowly, carefully. But, as soon as he saw Chad, James freaked out and became all alert.

"Y-you're the kidnapper, aren't you? And Sonny thinks you're a police guy?" Then James smiked, "Smart, very smart. But, look, tough guy, I' am not and I repeat, NOT going to let YOU deceive HER." James got up. But, Chad clicked his gun. 

James ran back to the bed, "ok, ok. Not going anywhere. Chill- ax big boy."

Chad fake smiled at him, then pointed the tip of his gun to James' forehead.

Outside, on hearing the clicking of the gun, Nico smirked and faced Sonny. "He's probably even opened his eyes by know!

Chad smiled with fake sweetness seeing the gun on James' forehead. One snap and he'd be gone. But, nahh. 

Outside, Sonny got really tensed and sat down on a rock. Arjun came over, "You know, when you're at the doctors when you're sick and he tells you what you should do. What kind of a diet you should keep in order to get better? Yeah, well, that's probably what Chad's doin' in there right now." Arjun said with a matter-of-factly nod.

"Get comfortable." Chad said with fake sweetness.

James sat down on the bed while whispering 'mommy, please protect me. Mommy, mommy, mommy!'" 

Chad rolled his eyes. "OK, now, you, joker, listen to what I have to say VERY carefully. Until I am able to release that girl, you will have to stay here. As in, you may not leave. And you also, may NOT tell that girl the truth about me. If you even TRY to do so, then well…I have A LOT of guns, you can choose which one you'll want me to shoot you with. " Chad snickered as he saw James' eyeballs pop out of his eye sockets. "You will go out there and you will tell Sonny that you are here because you got special permission from her family because you were MISSING her. My eyes will always be on you. If you even TRY to mess things up then," Chad simply reloaded his gun. 

James probably got the idea, "No-no nothing. I won't tell her ANYTHING!"

"Good, now, you can go out…and..meet…her."

James Got up and walked out the door.

**(A/N from now, everything is normal again.)**

The door opened, Sonny looked back. It was James and he looked ok.

"Sonny!" He said, his arms out wide.

When Sonny didn't come rushing into his arms like he'd expected, he went to her himself and hugged her. . She heard Aarohi and Tawni going 'awww'.

But then, then Sonny caught a glimpse of Chad's face.

He was looking way far into the forest and he looked, well…he looked, sad.

Sonny forced herself to look away from him.

_Sonny_, she thought to herself, _your FIANCEE is here! You can't be thinking about that cute, blue-eyed blonde haired monster! You just can't! Stop thinking about him! Stop wishing that James had never come!_

On the other hand, Chad's thoughts were somewhat similar.

_Ugh! Chad!_ He thought, _You HAVE to stop thinking about her! She's about to get MARRIED for gods' sake! Just, don't even THINK about her! Ok? Ugh, Chad, you moron! I told you to STOP thinking about murdering her fiancée! Seriously!_

And they didn't even know it, but they were slowly falling in **lovee…**

**A/N Hi guys! I'm having SERIOUS writer's blocks! It's horrendous! I know what I'm going to write, I just don't know HOW I'm going to write it. Hmmm…So, you guys want a trailer for the next few chapters? I know you do! Ok, here it goes,**

…**.**

**Sonny screeched, "CHADDDD!" **

**Then there was a gun shot.**

**Chad heard his name being called, by SONNY and heard SONNY'S scream and heard the noise of a gunshot coming from SONNY'S room…**

**Oh no.**

**Chad ran with all his might and broke in through the window of the girls' cabin.**

"**Take me, KILL me!" Chad said through his teeth to the killer, "But don't even THINK about TOUCHING the girl!"**

**At that moment, Sonny realized that she loved Chad.**

**And always would.**

**But just then**

***GUN SHOT***

…**..**

**A/N Ooh, Who's gonna get shot? Mwahahaha! To find that out, stay tuned…OH and shes gonna realize that she LOVES him…MUAHAHAHHA**

**Oh and 2 peeps said they want MORE CHANNY! Don't worry! Its coming up!**

**Today's Poll: How long do you guys want this story to be?**

**Oh and….did any of you vote on couey112's poll on her profile? Yes or NO? I better not be getting any no's. If you vote…better chapters and LOTS of more CHANNY! That's a promise! **


	19. The Shoot

**Me: I'M BACK BABY!**

**Chad: I'M BACK TOO BABY!**

**Me: Um, Chad, you were never here in the first place.**

**Chad: Well, whatever. I'm here because, recently, I've noticed that you haven't been putting up the **

**disclaimer.**

**Me: Uh oh *makes a run for it***

**Chad: *gets kidnappers to capture me and bring me back***

**Me: Uh oh again.**

**Chad: Now, will you say the disclaimer or should I kill Sonny?**

**Me: BUT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!**

**Chad: Fine, then, I'll 'accidently' kill her fiancée, but say the disclaimer.**

**Me: You'll really kill James?**

**Chad: Sure, why not.**

**Me: Ok then, I don't own anything!**

**Chad: I'm not killing James.**

**Me: AWWW! Dang it! **

Now, while all that drama was happening, Chad's jealous older brother, Ralph sent a killer out to kill Chad. Ralph was jealous because he thought that his dad loved Chad more than he loved him. So now, the killer was sitting on a tree near the place the boys kept the girls. He was watching everything. And, he'd decided that Chad would be killed…Tomorrow.

**MORNING**

Sonny got up. She felt awkward after what had happened yesterday. She saw that Tawni and Aarohi were already up and around. She quietly got up and went about her own business (like getting ready and breakfast and yeah). Soon, Sonny had nothing to do.

Aarohi came up to Sonny, "Sonny? Honny, why do you look so sad? Arent you happy that James is here?"

"No, Aarohi, I'm-I'm happy. Thrilled as a matter of fact. I just am-"

"Confused about who you really love?" Tawni said coming to sit down on the floor in front of Sonny and Aarohi.

"Psh, no." Sonny said getting up then looking out the window. She could see Chad looking through a pair of binoculars again. "I-I'm not confused at all! James- yeah, James is who I'm supposed to be with. In this story, there's only me and James. And, we're about to get married. Nothing. And I mean NOTHING can change now."

"well, maybe the end of this story isn't decided yet" Aarohi said.

Sonny smiled sadly, "Heey, why don't you guys go outside? I'll be out in a minute!"

Tawni got up, "Ok, we're going."

Then, Tawni and Aarohi left.

As soon as they did, Sonny started to cry, "why" she sobbed, "why, Chad, did you have to come into my life and ruin EVERYTHING? I was happy, but you just HAD to come along and make me feel happier! You just HAD to make my heart skip a beat every time you looked me in the eyes! Why, Chad, why." Sonny got up, wiping away her tears, "I'm going to hide every single thing that reminds me of you now!" Sonny got up and picked up the broken music box, the gun and the knife she'd once stabbed into him. Then, she grabbed an old, wooden box and put the things in.

**Meanwhile outside…**

"You know, Tawni and Aarohi, my name was actually about to be Pinks. Why? Because I love the color pink." James said matter-of-factly to the girls. "But, then, my granddad said tha tit should be James, so, here I am!"

Tawni rolled her sea blue eyes, "yeah, here you are."

Aarohi then whispered, "Very, quite unfortunately"

James laughed then carried on, "Yes,yes, you guys are HILARIOUS! Let me see your hand, Tawni, I can read hands and determine your destiny, you know?"

"um, sorry, but I don't believe in Destiny" Tawni said.

"Aahahhah. You know, I don't either! I just use that as an excuse to hold the hands of pretty girls. But, you know who DOES believe in destiny?"

"No, and I don't really want to know." Tawni said.

"Yeah, James, its been half an hour! We're going." Aarohi snapped.

"NO! You guys should be happy that you're talking to me!" then James did a funky dance.

Chad stood with his back to them, gazing into the forest, looking out for danger. He could hear every word. He sensed someone dancing and looked back with an angry expression. James saw and quickly snapped back.

"Anyways," James continued, "Sonny. She believes in destiny. You know, she told me that a old, smelly man told her that she was going to meet her 'soul mate' on the night of the masquerade ball at 12'oclock. Well, she met someone, but that 'someone' got a phone call and ran away. So, I think she was lying to me."

As soon as Chad heard this, his binoculars dropped to the ground. SONNY? Wasn't he the one who'd ran away, taking a call? Oh, then Sonny'd been the girl he met at the ball. That's why he got that…feeling around her. So should he tell her now?

"Well," Tawni said, dully to James, "I'd lie to you. It's really not a surprise that she did."

And with that, Tawni and Aarohi went back inside.

Chad still couldn't believe it! SONNY! Wow! Well, he had to admit it to himself, he did sort of think she was cute. But, still.

But, unknown to him, the killer was getting ready to shoot. The killer set the gun right so that the bullet would directly hit Chad. He got ready, then…*GUN SHOT*

Chad moved just in time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun he always kept there. But now, the killer was on a roll. He was shooting bullets in all directions.

Chad got on the floor and tried to dodge them all. He saw James who was pathetically laid down on the floor, Trying to cover himself up with dead leaves while screaming for his mom.

**INSIDE**

Tawni and Aarohi had come in and then, there had been a shower of gun shots. All the girls had got scared. Tawni hid in the closet and Aarohi, behind her bed. But, Sonny ran to the old wooden box and pulled out the broken music box. She clutched it to herself and felt as if Chad was there. Tears streamed down her face.

**OUTSIDE**

Suddenly, realization hit Chad, "Sonny" he whispered to himself, his eyes wide. He ran for the little house the girls where in and broke in via the bared windows. Looking around, he saw Sonny. He ran to her and grabbed her. They both crashed to the floor. Chad trying his best to shield some of the bullets that where making their way inside. Suddenly, it all stopped. No noise came from anywhere.

Chad looked down, Sonny was laying right there. Her lips were shaped into an 'o' and her eyes were wide.

Stupid cute.

"Th-th-thank- you." She whispered out.

Chad couldn't help but smile as he got up, "s-stay s-safe S-onny." He then started to walk away.

But, as Sonny sat up. Something caught his eye and he turned around.

There was Sonny holding the broken music box that he had returned to her.

"You too." She whispered.

Chad turned around and walked out the door.

**A/N TADA! Oh and, the trailer stuff will be in the next chapter.**

**Today's poll: Bieber or Swift? **

**C Ya Guys:)**


	20. Chapter 22

**A/N Hi my lovelies! So you might be wondering why not anything has been edited, its because, well, recently for one, I've been super- busy, secondly, something happened with the security system on my laptop and EVERYTHING got deleted:( And I just don't feel like re-editing it now…so I'm not gonna. **

**Anyways, new chapter (surprise, surprise) today, hope you guys will like…? BTW, YAY the Canucks are winn-in the 'Nucks are winn-in the 'Nucks are winn-in! Take that San Jose Sharks! Haha, but I still think we gonna loose the semi- finals to you guys…any San-Jose Sharks fans here? You guys DO know what I'm talking bout right? Hockey? NHL! Hahahah…we Canadians are big on hockey…lol.**

Chad quietly walked outside and approached Nico, Grady and Arjun.

"Guys, we have to move" he said, softly.

"W-what? Chad, look, I do NOT get what you're saying, maybe we should have a bit of cheese and talk this whole mess through-" Grady started

"No, Grady. We've risked it too much. SOMEBODY knows we are out here with the girls in the wild. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a police officer."

"Well, it could be since um…James…ran away." Arjun stuttered

"WHAT? Oh no, now we have to leave!" Chad panicked.

"Shhh." Nico cautioned, "The girls could be listening!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "They're inside Nico." Then, he sighed. "But, anyways, we have to go before Sonny, Tawni and Aarohi find out that we are actually kidnappers and that we've kidnapped them to blackmail their family."

And so, they started to discuss what they would do. But, unknown to them, a very…pretty, and scared blonde girl was hiding, listening to them. Now when she heard that they were kidnappers, her blue…and pretty eyes opened up wide.

"Oh, no! I have to go tell Aarohi and Sonny immediately!" Tawni said to herself.

Tawni sneakily crept inside. Sonny was sitting on her bed and Aarohi was reading Twilight again. As if READING was going to get her anywhere. As soon as she got in, Tawni grabbed Sonny by her shoulders.

"Sonny! I need to tell you something!"

Aarohi looked up from her drab book (sorry twi-fans…I love Twilight too! I'm a huge-ass Twilight fan, but this is TAWNI'S point of view) and sighed, "Look, Tawni, keep it down, I'm READING!"

Tawni rolled her eyes and looked at her, "Yes, but this will actually get us farther into life!"

Tawni then turned back to Sonny, "Look Sonny- Chad- is a-a –a" but Tawni didn't continue her sentence. Instead her and Aarohi's eyes became all wide as they looked behind Sonny. Curiously, Sonny turned around only to have a gun be pressed to her forehead. '

**A/N OK I knowits short, but I have to go grocery shopping…lol. So don't complain in your reviews. Anyways, wow, its been such a long time since I've updated anything! Did any of you guys watch the Royal Wedding? I did. I got up at 3am to watch it! It was SO adorable! I think I'm going to write a one-shot about Sonny watching it and then yea. I think. Did any of you watch the movie Prom? OK, going. **

**Bye:)**

**Oh, and poll.**

**Prom or Graduation? **

**LOL, lame right?**

**-princess**

**P.S. Koda! I TOLD you the Montreal Canadians won't win! Any Canucks fans here? Or anyone's home team in the Semi-Finals? Lol—Hockey high. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N dedicated to…LoveNeverSleeps (cuz cheerleaders rock) smilingatthetv(cuz teletubbys rock) and ChAnNyObSeSsEd (cuz her stories rock) ok…enjoy!**

Tawni then turned back to Sonny, "Look Sonny- Chad- is a-a –a" but Tawni didn't continue her sentence. Instead her and Aarohi's eyes became all wide as they looked behind Sonny. Curiously, Sonny turned around only to have a gun be pressed to her forehead.

The man was tanned, and had spots on his face. He was wearing all black. He smiled, and it was scary. But, even more scary was his left eye, which was totally made out of glass.

"Wh-wh-wh"

"Awww, princess, don't stutter, honey just call Chad Dylan Cooper here for me ok, sweet pea"

"Don't. Touch. Her." Tawni said, through her teeth.

The man turned to look at Tawni he took his gun off Sonny's forehead and pressed it to Tawni's.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. Now, girl call Chad for me or else one little pull and you'll be dead then Chad will HAVE to come." He said.

Tawni just stood there, looking scared. Aarohi was slightly shaking near Sonny. The man started to pull the trigger back. When suddenly, Sonny grabbed the gun. But, the man was too strong. He pressed the gun against Sonny's forehead once again.

"Call. Chad. Now." he said through gritted teeth.

"N-n-no."

"Call him"

"no."

"Well then princess, say goodbye." And he pulled the trigger back. He was about to shot when Sonny pushed the gun away again. The bullet shot up, making a hole in the roof.

Sonny screeched, "CHADDDD!"

Then there was another gun shot.

Outside, Chad heard his name being called, by SONNY and heard SONNY'S scream and heard the noise of a gunshot coming from SONNY'S room…

Oh no.

Chad ran with all his might and broke in through the window of the girls' cabin. Where he saw a man trying to kill Sonny. His eyes went all wide.

"Take me, KILL me!" Chad yelled through his teeth to the killer, "But don't even THINK about TOUCHING the girl!"

At that moment, Sonny realized something.

She had feelings for Chad.

And always would.

But just then.

There was another gun shot.

The bullet went and pierced Chad. He staggered backwards.

The killer smirked, "Now for the girl." And he turned back to Sonny. He was just about to shoot her when somebody punched his back. Now the killer was, well, kind of…fat. So he fell down onto the floor at once. It was Chad that'd punched him. Shaking, Chad got up and grabbed the gun out of the killers hands.

"You think," Chad started, kicking the killer, "you have," kick, "so much," kick, "SWAG don't you?" kick, "That," kick, "you can," kick, "Just," kick "waltz on in," kick, "in the place CDC is residing," kick, "and" kick, "KILL him!" kick. The killers quickly tried to get up and escape via the window. But, he was so fat that he got stuck. Chad muffled a laugh. Now Chad stood there, pointing the killers gun to the killers butt, "Now you say bu-bye, princess." Chad smirked, then shot the man's ass. The killers body went limp right in the middle of the window frame. Grady, Nico, and Arjun pushed the dead body out the window and outside.

"Well, that's something you don't get to see everyday." Aarohi wandered.

Sonny had tears streaming down her face as she looked at Chad, "You-your hurt." She whispered. Then she came closer to him and looked at his arm were the wound was. "He-he hurt you."

"I'm ok…for now." Chad whispered, "Are-are you worried?"

"Well, duh! . A-A GUY came and firkin SHOT you, oh but, I should be just JUMPING with joy right?"

Then they both started to laugh.

And with them laughed Nico, Grady, Arjun, Tawni and Aarohi.

And for a minute, everything seemed normal.

**A/N Ok, so Chad's still hurt…more Channy to come. Tawni and Aarohi and Nico and Grady and Arjun are leaving soon, though): Well, Mainly, Tawni and Aarohi are leaving. The others are going to be around but not as much. Tawni and Aarohi will come back later(: **

**LOVE(:**

**-neverletgoes2love**

**P.S. Vote on my poll on my profile! **

**P.P.S Any ideas from any of your epic brains are more than welcome!**

**K, now I gotta go to my friends house. Byeez(:**


	22. Bye

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but Im not going to be continuing this story or any of my stories for that matter.**

**Ever since SWAC ended, I havent been getting any more inspiration.**

**And a lot of people have stopped writing for SWAC.**

**Not that I don't watch the re-runs anymore, I just cant WRITE about it :(**

**I might still continue Catch Me and I will write another 'good-bye' one shot…but other than that, this is it!**

**Sorry, again.**

**If you want, you can continue this story, your way(:**

**Oh and since I'm leaving, I want all of you to still keep in touch with me so, PM me and add me on MSN and FaceBook (: I'll give those to you once you PM(:**

**You guys will always be in my heart:D  
**

**-princess**


End file.
